kirby dreamland adventure
by kirby is cul
Summary: whatever
1. it here! teh pink vsisitor

**heyyy bbys rard my stry and revievw it k?**

* * *

unce up on atiem see was kurvy and bad guy bightmare.

nughtmare r bad so kurvy haz tu keel him ok.

kabi is lazy and lazy lirby waz sleping in yellow star. star fo broom And ho uberhaxor sped. i tink he sped hax eith chet engne. dem haxkrs

Lirby r wiken up by yellow star go beepig nd beping r annying so kirby r wake up he say ahurup athor I here you then I say shatup klaby and smack

him

jirby r mad cuz he sleeo 1 thiusband yrs and he stikl a bby. and I salp him gudah

'OMG, shatup dumb dumb beeping npisr", kirby yell loud

So jurvy r panik cuz yello shipz fo über speed and jirby vomt cuz he dixy

Wen ship of yrllo r stop, juryb r see bigt lite and he pissed cuz eues hurt

kurbys ryes adjatd nd he are go :D cuz planet r purty darn betufilul

"omg, ship ob jelloe go der dat pabet sat r star luking'

Byt jirby shop r slw so he basted out of it and fly fly to plant satr and he cal it pozstaf cuz hes ryes go ouchirs of biggt lite

"omg bo air!11! I r die naoo!

Br t jirby enter. Orbit and he go crash down to pant popzzzytar cz garvty

ey der escarsnail let go inro poopoopoo villgr por intwrtainetnt dedede say

Trolikomololplol say escarsnail and he get git by trip d with hammer

"aww yah and ictopus eat shep and teh shephard and boom! haxorus lol pikemjn eference so newys, sheep and shephard r bones and bones go fly out of bad nad ovtopus and oxtopus r giant deb octobus fly to dededede castle nd dedede is a drupid nem btw

So sen da villgers go complain tp dedex3 eich is dedededededede

So cillgets get mad at dedededededede admit too long name and Kirby r mad at them. Wait I men dededededede lilololol so desededede r in military tkna and escarsnail in r too cuz fry hacxor pwrs like gogo pwer hacxors and pwer rangers pissed at escarnail xyz hevsteal cathphase

Pwer rangers go say stupd crny linoes and dey talk about frendshipt

But dededesede r blast dem with cannonbawlz and piwer rangwr sy we basting off gaasinn then str teinkle

So desededede pmg too long name fire cannonvall at villgrds andhit foffesur curry-o and bun screm "yaay now dumb curry food cant sya borign things cuz he ded"

fumu r annoying so she say lets go fonto goant tiki ed karbu

So fumu abd bun r at gint tiki rock and roxx say yo dawgs ethxout dor fying dpaceship o yelliw gudness

Omg sis luk t dky bun say and fumu r luk up at sky and jit bun cuz muting in sky

but feb bun hit fumu an dyimach and fumu r unconcisousss holy carp look tax dat pink ball

So den thee village go rub to cliff eer kirby lnsed and they all stobto skid but they fall off cliff wid lieby cuz dey drag him with sem

Omfghaax yell bin and heb squish squash by dedededededw and ge laugh and sqish bun more with hoa big buttox

Trolilololl yu md bun?! Yu nooob wekk u can haz cheezburgers?! No! u can hass... Ds big gay dance!

bun say haetuall=(

Ten bun say mean!

Den kieby are eakey waley by escarnail and kirebu suck him ip

Kawasuckh o eww he so gross and he hit Kirby with fying pan and he accidentally arte Ed arsnail and he jump in air and get snail piwer

Trollope say Kirby as he use his snail power on kawsuxky and he go whatdaf- BOOoOmMm holy shi- BboOooooMMmmMMmMmMm

Then meta knote go rescue tem and jt is notetine so meta night ryes chafe green cuz uberhaxor powers

Keeby r go bolsy shizt tou gottsa tech me that

silentxe! Say metaknight nd he say yu tii young to kill dat der nightmare Kirby r happy xuz dat rryhme

Wooshhhh holy carp go bun as ginat pctopsus go pick him up and je screm blooydy mardar

metabiye r to ccyl ro gite si he sendz kerry to find octohazxupus

Si oxtopus feqth go fiyeballsyuum like yoshi an Kirby eay yoshi kike in smash broa

Dat is yoshee karby and he can eat tongs wit yoshi abilty and make dem eggs

fiyeballsyuum og Katy and he beat octous with one glup and he make it egg shpe den it morning and tmdat sun make giant yoshi egg omnomlette Eith octopuxrs

Fumubr eqake up and she is mad at bum cuz he puchn him ysersay and fumu hit him in hed pour dever

Then whyle she punched bum in hed ahe sy good bye to kirby as he fky off inti space with hea Escarsnail and Yoshi copy abltiy

But teh ghosth of escarsnail pissd at Kirby and he push button which make karby hips go BOOM so larvy are stuk at poopoopoo villgr


	2. lyalty1 sord n bade1!

**ahahahaha**

**ugh: u make miskte 2 lol  
**

**LinkKirbyNess: i rite master peiece k  
**

* * *

hai bbys k red stry k? rard n reveieiew

okay kirby r play soccer wid bun wen huuuuge haxor beast go fiyeballsyuum!

deb bum say frend?

haxor monster go woosh den fiyeballsyuum and fiyeball hit bum den he unconsiouss bit he say mean!

den netaknight say buuum nooooooo! den meta jump hi and do sord beamz

Haxor beast say no fair nd he fiyeballsyuum and fiye a fiyeball at beta night

but Katy r eat ta fiyeball n he jump in air den fumu start punchong bum cuz she can n she sk neta jnight wtf haxor karby

mrtanight r say shaddup and hit fumu then he say dat is fiye karby

Dennkirby say IMAFIRINMAHLAZAH-BLARGHHHH

Den haxor beast run n chase medanite n he go oh shi- lik episode wer he get pie in face lololol

Den dey showiff n haxor beast bite medanite n he go BLARGHHHH den sord n bade go holy carp

Deb medanite say portect karby k?

ok day sord

Den meda fall sleep n he is bit by haxor beast on cape n he is pissed

den karby call Mario and weegee n bowser n den bowser r like wtf kirny is haxor?

Den karby eat marwo n he is marewo deb he eat weegee n he stare at bowser n he kill biwser

Den kieby eat boser and he get dwr pwers yay

Den sord drag fumu eile he hit bum and bum is so pissed he punch dumu

Den tsey go to wer bums parnte

n dey r go wit da shizt bum y u kill funu

Shaddup parnta bum say sen he go throw Kirby n hebeat parnts

den dedede r like what sa hell escarnail I tought I tought i saw a pussy cat

you did you fid saw a pussy cat n haxor beast go dky in room n almost decptitate dedededededw

deb sord r go dem haxors n haxor beast r like nou n he eat sord den blade r like noooooooo! but haxor east troe metanite at bade abd he esaope

Deb bbaade say well fahsback tien lololololk den etaniyr r run away from haxor beast b he go sing tonite ain't da nite fir sorruwwwww like knaan

Den he see sord and base n der like gime ur money or we robbers you lololol

Fen metanite bow down to dem b say plZ dint buyer new

mean! haetuall!=(

Deb haxor best r like lolkbima rat you nao k?

den metanite r run pass sord n base n he like cya suxxors trololol brb he say

Den sord r like etf meta note halp us k?

Neta r atill afk but deb he isn't adk n gemlike 133 5P33K L33TZ? Deb haxor beast r die cuz of L33TZ TALK trilololol say medanote

Den Kirby steal medanite galxia n he get elctrocutted cuz he no wordy

But he dels wid it n he go chase haxor best to lake with sword n bade den sord has haxor pwers n he trow METEOR n bade summons NEPTUNE den meteor n Neptune hit haxor vest iinto lake den sords fire resistance r raise by OVAR 9000 n Bades reaistance to eternal go up by 1...

Den ivan abd mia from glden son combo haxor beast into air n haxor fiyes one last fiyeball at karby but karby r like nope n he go GALXIA BEAMSsssZZZZZzzzX

N den Kirby eat Ivan n Mia n he get der powers trilolololl

Den meta wake up again yay


	3. teh gohst uv csatle dededesede

**Blossom teh Cellist: ya dis is msaterpiece okay? no! i rite dis sotry not you okai? lolk**

**syani123: hurr durr ya you got bda garmmar isseus 2**

**omg ghost wtf!  
**

* * *

warbaaababababa hurr durr dededesede say

he sak escarsnail 2 tkae pictor ob dededesede den escarsnail cnt fxi cmeara cuz he suxorzz lololol

den trip D is liek wtf escarsnail hurray u azzs up k?

hdsicuqjdksisheb!111!1! Say escarsnail den he fxi cameras okay den trip d steal id den take potoo

but den... hOLy CARP gohst haxoor holy shizt der r host in pohto wtf omg lol roflcopter etf m i diong

k, den dededesede swaet liek piggejz

den werid girl go WoOlozoapooPowWOo cu dedede sak marble for fortune n den

dfauq marble say dededesede den mable r liek shaddup dedede n she salp him lollk

Gost r haetu4evah k? Lol day marble

ZoMgWTfBBq say dededesede den he flip table m give marble th big gay dance lololol

hfzfTbJiUhbHHuJj say escarsnail den dede r kiek shaddip then day drive to xastle pour le s3xytiems

web dey go oVAR bridges bridge r liek nope n bridge go ion squish dededesede troll lololol say escarsnail

zioomg dededede r die loll hahahahahahahaha

no say dededesede n den he banhamer teh waddledee into Oder dimension

den wasdle dpo r liek lol

den dededesede noxk doo oaut clod

door liwk wtf dededesede gimme outta here k? lolnope say dedede

HAETUALL=( day dededesede

W. doo r loek wtf?

escarsnail r slap him

uhZdrfGBjJnjb!? Say escarbsail

w doo r use beamz ablotitiy n den cost r lik dededesesede like wtf n goat r posses dededesede den host male desedesede kcick escarnaail in bawls n escarbsail r loek holy shizt n he fall ground writh pain ok?

I keel u okay etf bqb

den dededede go in hall n Mesa note popup n dededesede r stel mask from him

holy shizt sya mess note b he liek fak u dededesede n he chase dedded

karby n fwiends r liek loll let saxre dedede now n bun punch kirby cuz its funny lollikmyface den den lololo fart n like wtf lololol say bun

wrf dededesede r crash into dem n micorphone fall n Kirby eat it lol

sing kirby WUBUWBUWBUWBUWBUWUBWUBWUBWUB dieheicoceubuwbuwbuwubwubquv 

BoO bum screm loud n he liek hate karby cuz he no do dubstep rigt

adjcusbejcksnensinglikehell escarsnail say wrf gost come out of dededesede b stel dededes money lolmnlickmeokai

dedede run n see gost go in transpetrr por nughtmare

escarnail r liek I loves you dededesede

tisk tisk tisk n den lol blackmail sya defedesedePaste your docmunt rehee...

Psate oyur dmcument heer...

* * *

**ok i try make sotry longer nxet tiem=)**


	4. zomg dededesede r pronzstarnpdeobarre?

**churujchurupika: =)**

**bollsom teh cellist: dis story r guud! u make me feel bad=(**

**sif fulffs alto: nuu garmmer n spelting r fine=)**

**lday wink: no hablos espanol soz1! no dis fic r bessst!**

**wink wrnirby nessz: ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness ness**

**soz for long wait but writers blok r geyyy11!3 ned moar motivation1! so i gonna try n wtch funnh muveis pour mon story**

* * *

bum et kirby joue dehors avec leur soccerball days rite I kno some frnech!

den fumu come n show bum et Kirby drawing

N she dlip teh page n she moving in par wtf!

dededesede r watch fumu cu he is pedobear=O

dededesede r will with we scarsnail por le s3xyt1em$ lik I say in pwrcious chaptr n dey r loke hey escarnsail let go mkw. Bad cratoonsss

DkehoqjqbdJfEjjavsven!? Escarsnail sya cuz he is doo cool

frist let shwo dat der cumstomer srevice r gus stidd

ohaider dedeeee sya cumstomer servcie n hes like dede cuz he like dem fat

dedede flip cumstonernstevice off n he show drawing notbooke n he is junp rope

loooolwtf say cumstomer srevice dat is worstest raqung waver!

gave me cratoonz pl0x sya dededesede

lolj fridt gave me 1000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000 deden

wyf nowau biah sya dede lik me n escarsnail want movie111

lolnope tkae urbcolthes pff n start dnacing=D

yaaaay say dedede I lik clotseh offf

hejqihyfrftrDDgkoJbBgsRYiIpi hvacag

Wtf? den iv Killy cumstoner srevice cu I can lol

ua I funous a pole sedede say n he star sanicing on it=O

Escarsnail like dis DiejebebdiwiaaiiHHhKpROnZ

olai den fedede n escarsnail go n summon dem villagers

wrtfnoobfaic sayyamayor he say

shadup u halp wid cratoonz or dai trolplololololikmolo dede say

lolnope n den feq days lyr fumu r boss n she r meany bobeanie zomg

bak to work she say! N she brig whip out n hit kernel wid it wtf say kerbeh

den she lik k to work111 n den dey recrid boxies n den dey stand in black room wid mics n den meta note r laik dat r faire dededesede n he is soooooo cl zomg

n den fumu dadnsay zomg fhis cratoon r fail wtf

bOoM p kerebeh n he is evil n he kill mayor n op n yay bum say=) helikuall

zomg etf sya jurvy dedede have siz pak wtf den karby trb to dedede y u so fat

wtf np I kill kirby! yaaaay den Kirby kill sheep n den Kirby kill escarsnail n den Kirby kill urbmpm lololplololol wtf

den it fail cuz bad dreings by keiby n tv go on difre like wooooosh!

n den kirbeh brake four wall ybb eating it wtf I say to krby y noob

lolololololl

yay den Kirby eat world=)3 kill u


	5. hwo 2 prononuce prix?

**zomg I fniah bwrosers indsidea stroy in 2 dyas! the gamw is sooooo easy**

**wut teh: lolk, sais da wimp that cant even man up n log into a ligitimate acc;)  
**

**nub guest: HAHA r eues beleed! I have chortles! 'So people can see how bad people see with this kind of writing' ummm I dunt understnd**

**I no do 2 prat grqbd prix liek in cratoonz cuz 2 prat r dumb  
**

* * *

Bum screm n run ouat door n he see kerbeh n funu atibg lnuch

Zomg gais der new game on interwebz caller neoprts it's so cul he say

shaddup bum sya funu onleh real guys play COD

bum lik her

zomg bum! Inceeeeest! ylle funu

shaddup n bum pnuch her

neway syabum der game neopet n der 1 pet I haev I name it bolssom teh cellsit n it r pink fox

ahahahahah laghu kerbeh bum r a girl triloloool

let go iutside

ok say bum

gerreethoings deer citizens say desede as he draive into poopoopooo villge

BOoooooooOOOop yell hoehoe

I haev furry! He say

zomg gyfo sya funu n she throw rok at defede

nowai nub I r hsot tehdedededaesede grand privks n it r 10 lap! It r bloon battle 2 sya dededesede

zomg dogiestle!yell random crappy

No dymmy dat bot dogiestilr

Dedede lghau lolwtf? beways meta knite kerbeh escarsnail sord blade n mayor r race go vtoom! don't use chet engne okai? Or ban!

met me in mushoorm gorge pl0x dededede say den he n escarsnail walk off

zomg kerbeh say let do training mnotage!

frast kerbeh eat lotsa spaghett cuz he can

Zomgetf tymmeh r hrut kirebu sya n he fall to ground

Mario r wake up wid luweegee n broweser

Wtfmaruo git off me sya starlow

porqnfioxoaklanebbriskaiqqkn doshcjdjdiwokd? sya mario

starlow r bonk him wtf u say? I no understrand itlaina nuib

mraio trun 2 weegee

weegee he sya gtf up

hye gais let go inavde kerbeh privacy

hdwbskoasoockaj sya matio

shaddup say atrlow I know dat Is verrry natghuy

Idenbenrnej say weegee

sarlow slap weegeeIh

zomg sya starlow

teh group o 3s arrvie at kerbeh blackjolestomsch n dey see white stirng stuff. Kirby eat noodles!

Starlow fly up to nuddles tap dem wid stylus n brek noodles den tap teh weird stuff n all noodks dai dhe say

Mario tap noodle wid stulys n fen poof! It disspear n leave ball wid minus sing on it

weegee tap it n booom all nuddles fell des spear

Kirby get up form gournd day fen he r feeling purtyy darn gud

ya! I feel verry gud sya kerbeh

Less do tis!'n

kiry go to gas shop n find wheel

Gus teh dumb gas shop owntr is babdbabdabd

scre ubgus I stewk wheel! Aay keitby eat wheel b den he ceome wheel kerbhy

===meta kjiht===

zomg sord et blade we practicipaye on dwredede grand privcks

wtf say sord we no tace websuccorz

Zomg okai u 2 ban day mets jnote

I dun need car I fly trolllioo say met knifht

===deededede===

dedede ey escarsnail walk in castle escarsnail how we race? miltary tnak r slow we ned better rac

ohgDdgvHgVuaiLLl customer srevice! Say escarsnail

dedede try pnuch escarsnail but je gost

dedede r mad zomg u xant race cuz u gost

wtffff discirmination escarsnail say

shaddup nub I ban hou sya sededede

===mayor gay===  
wtf hanna let kik ass at race sat mayor gay

I r ever cuz you nub sya Hanna

Wtf atlest try to be fhnny

zomg we trough we race albone!

fien we divrico den

===karbu canyon===

Zhueheuheujeie day dedede

dedede r have brought new limousine zomg

den Kirby show up in mrophed whel den he trun normal n he have red cap on dat is gangsta look

meta pop up wid hizu dimsnional cape

N mayor gay n Hanna shwo up in diff csar

dedede pnuch mayor wtf ur suppoed to race tgtether lik in anmei

mayor slap dedede gtfo mag faic nub

wtf meta say let start dis shizt alredy

kerbeh n others line up behind vhecker line

start! I say n den dey go vroom vorrm

all fvie tacxers go fy foeb firt path eid dededede in fridt meta in sec maypr in trd hana in forth n kerby is last

dey bohnce over first mushyroom wid dedede missing an item box, meta gettig a red shell, mayor passig trough teh item meta stole, hana gerttun a mega shroom n kerbeh get in nuthin

every1 except kerbhy take teh path wid bouncnig mushyrooms

Ahahahahah ahahahahah laugh all at Kirby asbhe did no take teh shortcut

Shuffup say lerbeu!

Ecery1 except kerbhbenterd teh cave

Meta use red shell as dedede porceeded 2 jump twards teh first muhroom dans le cave N dedede fall in teh abyss

Fakku medanite he sya

but denhe get squish by Hana cuz her mega shoorm n den kerbeh pass im by

Wtf dede aay

he get bann hammer item omggg who put that in der?

2nd lap

meta - first three bloons  
mayor - scnd three Bloons  
hana - thrd three. Bloons  
kerbeh - frth three bloons  
dededesede - fifth 1 bloon left!

metab wiz flying n about 2 enter cave until bule shell come!

he screm as he sent 2 sky den fall bck wid mayor passing him by

bajaksodos I get u for dat mayor GAY he say

dedededsede try to hit kerbrh eid ban hamma but kerbeh fall of gorge on porppse 2 avoid beig hti

So dededesede hit Hana jnsted ban hamma keel her instently!

zioomg yessass say dedede he elminated Hana!

Hana shrnik n den disspear Ito nuthigness

all players have exited cace by now n cross finish

Alp 3

mayor - fridt tree bloons  
meda nite - scnd two bloons  
dedede - third one bloon  
Kerbeh - 2 bloons  
Hana - eliminated by ban hamma (by dedede)

meda jnitw n mayor gay fcae hed to hed as dey both try to keel each oder

Meta jnote try to push him off track as dey flew over teh mushrppms n into the caves but fail

Dedede den fly over teh muahyrooms follow by kerbeh n dey bith went in cave

kerbeh got a bule shell n toss it

dedede got a bomb n held it for protection

mayor slow fown as he notice bule shell

haha noob! Say meta bite as he pass im by

BAM

Meta get ht by bule shell! N den mayor pass him by n honk his car 2 mock meta

meta hiss n he evntuallu acclerated to fllooloow msyor gay

Forth apl  
mayor - 1st 3 bloons  
meta - 2nd 1 bloon  
dedede - thrd 1 bloon  
Kerbeh - fth 2 bloons  
Hana - elminated by ban hamma (cuz o dedede)

dedede saw kerbeh bhind him n tiss down bomb

aoapooooopYoooo screm kebeh

kerbeh r piss n get a power star n try to ram dedede but dedede also get star =(Bbitbkerbeh pass dedede

mrta try to hit mayor but mayor gad tree triple bananasd n yeh red shell meta toss hit teh banana instead

Al of dem bounce over teh cave mushyrooms n 2 rhe exor

lap 5

Mayor - frist 3 bloon  
Meta - scnd. 1 bloon  
kerbeh - thrd 1 bloon  
Dedede - frth 1 bloon  
hana - elmonated by ban hamma (dedede)

Kerbeh n dedede finally cactch up to metabn mayor

kerbeh got trip red shell n firebdem all at meta n he lose all bloons

Dam u kebeh he say before he shrink n disspear but den

dededesede launch red shell at kirby

zoooomg is ut oVAR?

nooope vuz kerbeh pass mayor n teh red shell hit mayor insted

Kirby n mayor take path right n bounce 'cross mushroom in gorge wile deddee take the high path n he use his glider ti skiip teh tirn iutside teh cavr

lap 6

derdede- frast 1 bloon  
kiry- señcond 1 bollon  
Mayor-3 place 2 bloon  
Meta- retire (destryed by red shells-kerby)  
hana-retire(banhammad-dedede)

All 3 get item

kerby got a bad item! He get lightig colud vut he quikly passs it sdedede

desde panik n pass it to mayor but mayor pass ir bak to dedede wich zap dedede

JsqisliazhjgHkojHHHVAfab screm dedede=(((((((((()

Dede want win bit HAHA I lfhaug

now it kust krbu n Mayr gay

Kirby in led wile mayor get wind gust thingy cu r follow kery dirctly bhind

both get item! Kirby get lightin bolt n kill maypr

Yaaaaaay aay kerby cuz he win


	6. bumm rites a knewww stroyy)

**kerbehwarrwor566: =) ay-yay ou-yay understand-way ig-pay atin-lay? ty 4 not beng meaaan=)))**

**teh randnom rader: yay iq go dowwwno mssission acmcomplsiihshed/string userValue = ();**

**if (userValue == "mean")**

** ("nou lol");**

** ();**

**else if (userValue == "ur r nice")**

** ("okai=)");**

** ();**

**else**

** ("umm okay wat r urproblem?");**

** ();**

***/**

**ya i knwo sum vsisual c# C:  
**

**edit: ooomg fnanfiction delete prart of my code :( haaetyouuu  
**

* * *

kerbeh kerbeh kerbeh e's teh star of da showww

wait wtf is gingo pn ere? Bum say

I sak bum n den I laugh

shuddup I sai sum epsoses r borig so I repalce dem wid orignal cnontent

wtf fonally

Okay unce pon tien der r Kirby n he r playnig wif bun n girl name fumu

dey r palying jump ripe n Kirby sux soooobbad cuz he sux

so bum decide show them game call nepoets

but kerby n finu dint like dat do dey go play blak ops 2 cuz dey qanna paly n get 2 9999999999999 persteege

bun r mas gais u hav 2 paly eid me=(

wtf no go rite troll fnaanfic bout us ror sumtig fumu say n he skap bum

fune den uetell bum n he go fined laptop n dtart typkng

once uptin ine start bum

hmm e say I need gud plot n stuff wtfff

fumu n kebtu wanna play neopets wid me =( cuz in lonely n dey go in bum room he tipe

n dem sec latr gunu n kegbt go in bims room

buummm wee 333 u so we paly neopets wid u fumu say

oooggg yay say bum

he figryed uput dat laptop r give w/e he type in it

he garb laptop n strat yrypin agen

meta note cym in n strat naking out wid fumu

He fnish typnfifn n meta come in

he grab funu n dey btoh start making ouat

eeww day bum no fross

okay he grab laptip n astart typing agen

meta note teke maskk offd he type

Laptop say deoss nit vmopute

wtfff duz dat men?

voom n laptop expolde n a poece stab buum

Ooomg he say but he quikly type dat Bum is okai

pehw he say asz da wuound go bye bai

n deb da laptop iz spriurt puat randon phrase

Trololooo deserdede r gun hit bum wid ban hamma! Omg ghax compooter tipe

wrtf. Say bumm

Ooomg he screm n he freak oust

bum see funu n mrtea stel making oust n he r try n get dem normal

kirtub he say jalap me!

okai master bum ktbu ay

dedede crash torough seiling n try it bun wid ban hamaa but throw Kirby n he get banned nooope

kerby dai n lose all life ahhaha I say

oh no now inavhe no friends waghh

Ima get day der bum sya deededesede

n dey both jmup ouat widow  
aaah screm bum he had laptop with him

thy voth fall in water n bum r elcettocute cuz bad laoptop go Zaaasppp1111! n den bum n dedsede die=)))))))))))))))))$$))$)))))))))))))))

But bum yse Chet mmengne dem heckers he get 99 ligfes

N defede get smarsh ball n do big gey dance llo

we fite bum say to dedede

nuuuubb say dedede

redy? go00o! Sau rnsndim annoncer

sedede charfe 2 bum n swing ban hamma at him

butt bumbfdodge n give dessede a rnoundhousdkik

sedede inhale bum n spat him out

n bum go ick cuz slalovla

omg u bsastrad say bumm

2 bad day dededesede

bum kill dmash ball n use final samsh

Ummm wut pwr bum has?

bum call hiz neppoet

bolssom teh cellsist! I chooze ou!

Bum yrow poke all n out cum pink fox

lolnb

teh bollssom eat dedede n suckde

den fey both ie :)  
wtf Kirby say

I though I star pf show?

Sent from my iPod


	7. u r pie1 hahahahahahahahahahahahaha nuub

**ksiztzy kat: u r cul cuz you cna raed dis grarrbage**

**kitszy kayt x2: dis r srs stroy i shud chnage it to drmama n rmomance**

**lunrara tehh rara: dis rs srst stroy=( i make you in nexx chaptarr n i no troll i r kirby is cul=) okay boooom**

**ewwchoco: dis r bsest fann-fcic in allz tiem cuz cul stroy is cul ni m btter den ssiter i haev btter english yaay how ssister be abel to dread n rite if she r illterate lol**

* * *

escarsnail re hsosting teh channe DedeD show wid pie

omg I jate pie by teh crust iz gudd=)

wtfff escarsnail fet some frends say desede

hHgVReFkoPOgdSgB! edcarsnail omg. He keel dededsede soon=O

Wile waddle fees n doos tkae shtuff in micorwave ouat it Ho boom Omgggh

n fen wooosh! dedesede ho pie in faic AHAHAHAHASHSHAHGHAHSSHHAAHAH HAHAHA

by pie r gud shtuff so fatty pengyuin eat it

ZKJkhERioPnGtkp! Dose r not real paies dose ghet u higggh say escasrnaial

Teh next mrorbing...

erggghehehhebleck

ihsteyouall=( say desede

cuz ppl make dun his weight n cuz he pie in face HaHahahahaha

he drive into poopoo villgr n he run oVAR teh mailman

Pwwwwn ooomg nuuuubcaik

teh villgrd bully him n push desede to fground den teh haha kid from simsons appear N laugh at him

dem dey strat pie war!

Fumu r joy kill n say we shud stop wsadtng good but nooopedey keel fumu wid all pies n she get high

zioomg den every1 eat pie yay they get high

okay den village throw mooooar pie cuz dey can

lolj we go prder nore monstarz say dedee n he ask for paie monster zomg

okay say cumsyomer dmarecice

u hz2danceagenfprme

olai say dsede n he dabce

den pie monster cum n he lik okai do u piza?

Į zonng rsnandom symbll/PINGAS

ok den dede try to exexcute kerby cuz he r bully n fumu stop hom by singing stand up lik on famlee vchannel

okay pie fiiight nuuub okay

den monster throw pie\ and every1 r hit except girl wid umberalla noone care 'bout lollllololol

okay then drunk guy push marble out of way and he get piied DEFESATED OMG drunk guy ded! he splode into coins wtf!

okay then marble die she splode into coins too omg

haaaxaxxx wtf is gong onn?!

okad den fumu swalk too where marble n drunk guy ded n he lik pie ewwwww she say dis aint pie she say dis r piss wtf

n den every1 try it too czu dey are stupid n eat piss AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA LOLOLOL okay enuff

den kerb r chase by pie.

pie monster say hellol kirby you know wut im nganna do 2day?/ freist im gynna find you at recsess den im tkaking ur lununch monies an dunt thnink bout palalygin soccer wid us CUZ U R SUCK A LOZER

n kerby stop on dedede car n he cry Hahahahaa cry babby hahaha

den pie crash on dedsede escanrsilanl n kerby dey get eatn nnhax!

den kerby hate paiee he start throwng buomb cuz he terrorrist

zomg

okay den kerby r bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bada dbabd abd bad badb adba bd badba bdd boy n he keel paie cuz he can zomg

okay then kerby n desede dai oh n escarnsail die to cuz expslode omgg nooooo

but hax n kerby n dedesede n escarsnail r live n so is marble n drunk guy who work at bar yay

n den meta piei n face he like wtf bssasstrad i keel you paie thingy n he kill pie


	8. h

hi


	9. wtff u r jus lazy now-kp1

**kitzykat: ok i chnage to drama n anggtst**

* * *

gaaais less play Kirby partyy un kerby say

He see name In it n he hav 2 buy itt

ikay say bumm n he got hiz exxboxx thwee seextee n put game disc in

okay bum say let play keby party un

den kwrby get 2 contorllers n he guv obe I bum n den dey startt playig

bumm wave 4 konect

kk exxboxx kerby partrty bum saay

zimg let plaat

Okay kerby go n choose kerby cu r lik keby

N bum choose mk cuz he vool

den dey go olay in stage haslcandta

ilkau n der CPU enemeis r dede n eqasddle dee

Rawr say bad bad bad guy? Or girl  
R lunrara teh ara girl or guyy

anyway I tink she gurl ok

ok bad lunar r repalcement for boozer cu browser iz in kerby stomch

ok u get more star b den trai keel me say lunar

okay den I r host do okai roll block obduce n see who go firrst

Dedeseede get 1 cuz he lozer hahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahaha

N waddle see get 8

N kwrby fet 10

N bum gry 4

okay u get 10 coin ezepet dede cuz he koser

ikay kerby ryrn

kerby hit block I dice n get 9 he move doswwn out an left n pass by lavaa poorig out of machine

Drn he lnd in green space

Keby u r haxoor you go jail I say

wtf dis anit monpolu dumby

waddle dee go n he stip at place where laavaa poor ouat

he jump in pool cuz he dumb n sen he lose all 10 coin

Bun aka mk roll dice b get 1 he land obluckeh space b get 5 stars img

Deb dededede tuurb

He ro daixe n get 7

He land on red space haha

0-3 eqqual -3 okai so desesede owe me 3 bux

Wtf desesede say I duno owe u shizt

too bad okai if u go negative you oww moneies I say

Oku miigmae tien

1 vs 3

Ik game r shock drop n rawll

Waddle eed control switch to mooooceing turbine

Dedesede keeby n mk musht not fall or u will die=)

gayme strart

ikay w dee turn turbin lefft n dede r slow n fat so he fall n git elcertrocuted

Haha

Okay deb wile kerby n mk run oppsite side w see turn turbin ot left n kerby fall off

Mk cheat n fly ok where w see is n throw him in elcerteticty

okay mk dede n Keeby win I say n den dey all get 10 coin

ok wassup noobs sya lunar

We play lnunar minee gayme

we play lunat funstackle curse

wtfsay Keeby he steem in jayle

okay den dy go at n ecvery1 lose t first obstacle

Ik u lall git burned n lose coin somehow

screw teh rylea let lik lunar butt say mk

N all 4 go face lunar boss

dey must keel lnunar too wikin

kerby get bomb n ghrow t at lunar n he win yay

fumu ealk in bum room

wtf dis hav 2 do wif dtroy

shaddup n i nuke place


	10. cazlled a shizty new yrs gayme sho idiot

**JaCeTeHaYcEuVkAoS: ok srry ur story is cool too yay=)**

**kitzykat: ikr drarma n angst in dis story soo good =D kitzykat r culest member in all of fnanfiction yayayay she so cool=) ya updates r fuun it r like stress releiver**

* * *

Dedesedeede wake up cuz time 4 neeoow yrs yay

n den he go ride haxoor machine to top castle? Wtf

den he n esvarsnail fire cannon yay

ok den every1 is playig new yrs game hsoted y hollee nitemare inc

Okay n funu n kerby r star teem

bumu n tokkri no wait screw big bird I repalce him wid meta Knite cuz hes coler

n dey r cool team

n den other team r dededeaesede n escarsnail

dey r stupid team ok

n screw teh Oder 2 teams teysbux cvuz der sp ezxtra

den dey all stand on stagee behind podunn

den big screen bove theme lite up n der be cumstomer srevice yey

haiiii gais let play gaayme ok cumstomer srevice say

ok I ask Quentin n u hav 2 answwer dem say cs

ok

ok cs say first qustion der r snowfall in poopoopoo villgr n der be fun

but fen fatteh desedee rooin it cuz he order daemon best dem fatteh

kerby n frend chilly kill wat monster?

Wtf kerby say dat hasn't even haopen yet dummy

shaddup ow answer say cs.

wtf fien say merby I tink it wuz UR MOOOM AHAHAHAHA

wtf kerby u make us looze say fumun se salp him

den meta nite answe 4 cool team I think it r I'ce dragon

haaax

n loser teeam anwer nothin cuz logic duh

Ok cs say teem cool get PTs cuz pro haxor meda. Nite

Ok next qusetin say cs

Ok

teh eveel monster in chaptarr 2 and is cazlled

o dat easy say kerby it wolfwrath

Bum say chilidog n meta nite slap him

wtf. bum autrthir use englaise verersion of chilidog dummy say mk

an dedede think and itz cazlled idiot

No say ca u no ger pts cuz namemonater is fiyeballsyuum

wtf this is messed say fumu

oomg scream crowd u gais suxxorz

okay say cs owait cummercial brayke

(insert commercial brake herr

)

okay we bak now

ok nex question hew many chaptarrs r there

iunno say fumu mebe 10?

ya I rink it 10 say bum

N escarsnaail say 10 too

freaking fianlly u wnin some pts say cs

star; 10. Cool:20 losers: 10

okay final questioon b4 dedede cheets

wats mah name ask cs

ooh obj I know say kerby n he say t customer service

n meta say customer service too

B dedede say cumstomer service

Yay desede get right cuz he kno

okay now go n cheet

n den desede get over 90000000!? Pts

Yayyy

ok win n dey get bad prize lik blast out cannonn

happeh new yrs every1=)


	11. ere cum teh sun 11?

**rnandom raeder:mebe im fawful mebe i not lol yay i make laugh chaptarr 8 woo**

* * *

here cum teh sun!?

wyrtf y is teh sun cumming to us sask kerby

no sillrh data teh name chaptarr idiot say funu

bum kerby er funu be wallkig troigh

way wait wayyyte did sppose to be fuocus on knukle joe silly so start wis him

haxoor bloo bawwll be flying trough nitwmare holww incs

blues ball assk be transprot to poopooopoo villgr web he meet customer srevice

rawwer I m mitfhy bloo ball say teh ball

get me tp poopoopoo villgr nap pr I keel iu

git a job say cs

ok killyoi=) say bloo bawll

deb bloo ball stab cs in hert n he die yayayayayayay

den he transporrt hemsilf to poo x3 villgr

den bloo ball go to csatle dededesede n hwue meet dssrde n escarsnail

teel me wer teh strat wreior is or keiil u

ok he in poo x3 villgr say de x3

ok I kill u still AHAHAHAHAH n he Satab de x3

mais je relance de x3 cuz need pour lebstorie

olk bal to kerby b frendss

yay mor spatlight sya kerby

but bloo ball come n stabb kerby cyz eveel karby kill dad!11!1!11

nöoooøóóooo say mesa nitr

ho2keel nitemare now dem knocked joe say meda nite

fite me111 say meta nite n teh bloo bawll tern in2 Lehrer form

wrf is Lehrer? dem auto crroect

ok meta n nockle jo fite like smash bros

final desknaton wid items 3 sockst

meta run up to kj n do dreel rush n stab kj

Revenge por kerby! Say meta

rawwwr kj say n he start spam spleen kik at meta

ey dat not faar say mk

shaddup u r trop teir n bann ok? Say kj

Metak do tornado thongy I forget naemd n he hist kj

wtff u cheepo say kj

den kj start spam Vulcan jab dem hacpr

den samsh ball cum! N meta get tri

he covwrr kj in cape por funtimes lolno jk jk

noo mah powarrr! n he slash HIUUUUHEG haxor dut n kj go fly fly hi in aky n he get srtar koed

Windhoek lol auto corrwct wtf is Windhoek?

mk is a haxooor say kj

smassh bawll apper agen n kj get it tis time

ok wtf is power,?

ounno mwbe ya soore keel raising brayyyke!

n kj use dat pn mk n he gay star koed haha

mk den fdoo shuttle loop n try aim kj

but kj sidestep n mk go outofbounda haha

omg I no lpopsr say mk=(

hey listen hey hey hey listen say mk

it not kerby who keel dad it wuz me

omfg say kj ima gonna fiyeh mah laZzar at u

was air I has teason say mk

we be caampomg togwther one note wid hot coco but den monstarres cum! Say mk

Mk conteenie but bird monster grbab dad insted me trololpl

mk conteenie agen we tought we tought he was ded but he wssnt11 he wassny ded but canghed

he evlir! n he brig tousand darmon bests to kill js so we has 2nkeel him yell mk

idc say kj u keel him so u must dieee! n he fiyeh his lazarrr

n meta get hit direct111!

Mk get turrn into teiphy n kj pick it up

Oh booo say kj kerby is ded n mk rntropy too say bum

no kerby is no ded he trophy n kj show bum teh cs. dedede; lerby: n mk trophyu

ill be at kabu canyon say kjj bring a wepon if u wanna rescoo teh frends

n den kj turn into bloo ball m fly to kabu cnannoy

ohmg funu say bum, how we keel kj?!1

not mah problem say funu n she walk way to be wid her boy frend kine eeww

dem funu say bum

bum go find Kerry's star ship n look for his copy bilitiesa

he pick up teh yoshi bowser n ivan hats n walknto karbu canyoon

-/-karbu crayonn-\-

KJ wtf r yu? Say bum

he pik up teh yoshi hat nb put on it

kj come behind bum n gave hard kik

bum get balated to wall n he get bak up

he run up to kj n use yoshi bility n eat kj den turn kj into egg

he grab his ivan hat n use plasma raay n zap teh egg n kj get hurt inside egg

kj burssyt out n delviver a smash pnunch to bums fauce

bum den grab bowser hat n breath fiye at kj he put tehivan cap on n use whirlwind n send kj into sky

but sen kj use dat 2 advamtge

he stick foot out n aim it at bum as he fall

Bum get pushed haed down n he lie in crator

owwwww say bum but he doesn't stoop

he summon procne n it koed kj

uggh fine u win say kj

kj bring out teh kerby ddd n mk trophys

n bum tap teh base of teh trophies n revive dem

dey all lay on ground n meta sit up

i no daemon best say kj

no yo r not say mk

bum kerby n mk leave for poo x3 villgr

desede wake up n see sleepin kj

he bring out blak marker n start drawing on kj's fayyce


	12. tiss creppy oald mann

**holly carrap: tis r guud stroy rite?=) i tink u liek it so dat r teh gud**

**guest: wrtf no.; if u sask mee teh best r chaptarr 4 ok?**

* * *

kerby bum er funu be fsjihsing in boatt wen dreaark cluds cum n crate tornndao!'nb

zomgwtfbbq kerby say

quivck! Paddel awaaaay yeell funu

bum barb twh ores but he trip n dwip dem in teh pcean

dammit bum say kerrrby

it too late cuz tronado peek boaht up n toss it conicidently on old islands

heeeey wayley wakey!-!-!

lerby wake up n see dat dey land pn an sisland

he see bum streaaing at im qand kerrry slap him=)$$

wtf lerby bum say

let go find funu say kerby

ok

Ok

dey find funu n dey strat walkong in foref cuz tet be stupid

Najkakbusuqvqajuccjd dlakeodlxdnswbakdlpslxxnxnsm akapan k kldkslapjzjdnsdnaakxkcjfjenn anakaksco

dey fonsd a house n they I in cuz ruuuuude

indsidea iasa nob fiyeh

Gaaias faia liks like sumeqkne libee herw bum aay

n den funu zlap bum no shiztsherrelock she say

let go ouat n investsgsrifaret say kerby

ok

ok

Ok

web teyb go ouat tey get bebareswdn wid traaps

ruuuun yell funu

dey all run n he luckey cuz nisa and sfhtff

but den kerby trip lnsjskandhaahahahahahhahahaa 

N den shadow perzin tingy kedbiap kerbeh

teh kednapper bring kerby 2  
A Ca  
Mp

meta knirte wrtf wat u doing her kerby say

tis gais be kednap me lololol mk say

lol mk is qweeak ahaha kerby laghu

no shatup kerby u r teh loooooooooozer

mk I luuuuuv u zoomg say crepy old man

wtf is ur naem sask mk

oh it r teh srergeaaamt kite cozmoss

I liiek ur bigg fann lemme fullow u 2 villge

no grtfo outa her n lemme gook pdeobarre? Mk saY

lemme follollw or keel kerby troloklllkik plpoool day cozmoss

wtf no

n cozmodss secrtly gey n he kiss mk ewwwwww wtflil yaoib grosses

no grtfo ok? mk r mad grrrrerrrr1!11!

no ok? N he ko keeby n mk

den cozmosss taie dem up 2 tree cuz he r lik mk easeuer

guud ting rted t lolololk

n aen cozmosss slap mk

yowrtfnubcaik say mk

let flloow villgr or keel kerby uv teh strarrs say cozmoss

nokay?!'mb

ok kill kerby say cozmoss

he get arreo n bwooww n keel kerby

den cozmoss pik kerby tropy upp

wyftf u keel kerby ho2keelbughtmare now?/;&&&$-900711$/'xbsj

333333333222 luvvv mk say cozmoss

bum n funuu r try vatcg pihish n det fayeel hahahahaaaahaha

gudammirt! Say bum n he faiiil cu suxxorzjj lolololol

Loool pmg saey cozmoss u r teh suxxorz everr

n he cath feesjy liek a bosssa lollk

ok gibr us fosh irrr die ok?&

ok n cpzmoos give dem fishy

o ya n give us kerby ok? sau funu

ok burt lemme cum  
To villgr to ok?

ok say bum

Ik

Ok

ok  
Ok

den he led 22 camph n cozmoss giv dem kerby n mk

wrtf y ubhave mk AT&T bum

no wrtf

Let get 2 daemon vbeasyt alredy omg

ok  
Ok  
OKK  
Ok  
ok

dedesede r teh mean omg he bully n birng teh daemon besatyb tronaado wytf

teh eeeevil deemin sux up whole island

mean!=( sau bum

he gp tri 2 keel tribado wtf ho2keeltronadoo?

ahhahahahahahahaahah lauhg dededesede say

bum ar teh nuuuuuub Iololol d x3 say cuz bumm can''t keel tribado

dint wurry I gotts tis ok? mk say

he runni to simon best bnd he do gakxia drakenessss

k

Ok

Knopf mah powr111!11! aaay mk n he killd teh din best lool

yayyyy ommg I luvvv u mk zomggg say cozmoss

wrtf dammit say dedesede

lollkadjdjakakdj escarsnail aay

shattup say desede n he smakk escarsnail all teh way to poopoopoo villgr trololpl

ok let make boat say kerby

ok  
Ok  
Ok  
Ok

den dey go alll teh way 2 poopoopoo villgr

omgwtf who lit cozmoss cum to poopoopoo villgr? ask mk


	13. BLLLLLLLOOOOOOCCCCCKKKKKKKKYYY YYYYYYYYY...

**lololololol ok srry i no updaaatre cuz i jus b lazy ok bbys i 33 you ok**

**OMGWTF: no wtf tis b hav ing nuuope mstkaes ok?**

**teh wunderful kitzehkatz: ikr soooo funnnnasnfjkngkjnk**

**i mite dedit it latarr n make it moree longrr ok =:))))))  
**

**edtti: ok mdde lnger  
**

* * *

zomwtf aurthorr y so latte omg say kerby

no shutup ok i b lazy lolololol i say

kerby n frends mbe walkgin in pooopooopoo villger n den bum lik, hey gaais lkike weee shud lik kerby a newww house ikr./

omnggg wtf finallylyyy

omg whrtf wher yu b lving all dis mtie? sask bum

no shaddup ok say kerby

ok

ok

ok

den dey go get frends nd shizzt

let go sask teh shizzty cookkr kawaisucky lolololololol

ok

wtf gtfooo nob omg say ksawsucky

ur dat der snail eeeter ewwww gtfo

noshdutp say bum n he slap kawssucky

ok fiiine he trii ok

heyy birdd say ddd

stanger danger!111 danstneger dniaegenr1!q111 say toriki

shdduap sir jukeekk youo

ooooooooooo

kk ffofer msess kerny up or keel yuo ok?/ say ddd

asdjisvjfljb

nowrtf

wait dis my frsit time in stroyy

sadk

ok i keel kerby sttyat tokkri

okokok

den tokkri go n keel kerbyyy yay

no lol jkkjkjkjk

ok so kernby fail teh rstetraunt tingy

n now frend hen he r tat mr curry-o

waait wtf bum say, curry food r ded ok?

n dey rob him ahahahah

ok ffoff to chfef broun ok

ok mr chfef broujn fummmmmmmu sasy

let krerby sttay or dai okai? trollolololol

ok

n den tokkri give gun to krerby yayay

ok n shoot chfef broun yayyy ok we keel so frar kurry fbood n chffef broun

let juss build house ok

ok den dey buildd a hosue

den ddd lik sujmmon teh huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuugeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee bloooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooocc cccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkk

n den bloooooooooooooooooooooooooo occccccccccccccccccccccccckk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaa step on teh house mkake fr jerby :((((((( dammti bloooooooooooooooooooooooooo occccccccccccccccccccccccckk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaa 

suxx it sasup kerrbyy say mk

lovveey uou mk say cozmosss n he kiss mk ewwwwwww

n den mk kik him away

ok screw dayyt der kerby heee go keel bolcky himself syay bum

denn bum graab mgagic laptip n strat tiping sthituf innoto itzt

n he tipeeee mk n cozmoss r ileek teh mkaaking ouat and stfuu

dne mgagic laptop mkaka eall ur dreaam cum troo =)) yayayayay

n den mk n cozmoss strat making out ooomg weeeew

n den fumu r lik jelous cuz she luvvv dat der mk ok

bakkka to kerrby

he b traiyyng to suxxorz up dat der bloooooooooooooooooooooooooo occccccccccccccccccccccccckk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaa a

zomg zay kerby

he shhkake iwiimote lik innn retrun to dweamland den get bigger teh suxxion pwrr over 9)A)(D)))))

omggg mgagolr gunna b in fic? sask kirby

mebe ok now keel dat der blocky

,ok

ok

oko

k

okok

k

ok

ok

oko

k

ok

ok

ok

okl

ok

ok

oko

ko

lokolko

loko

o

kok

ok n den krerby eaat mk gaaxllya n cozmoss'ss sord wile he make uott with cozmosss

mmsmsmmhhnm,,m say cozzmoss u purtyyy gudd teh kssier mk

omg eeewwwewewewe n kerbyy pouke

ewwwewewe omg

i tink an ew e is a bby goat lolol

kerrby get teh fiighter cuz he eat teeeh to2 pwrr up saem tiem

rrunnd 1 fiite!11

bloooooooooooooooooooooooooo occccccccccccccccccccccccckk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaa jump intto rarir n he jump on krby wtf ohno

but kerbyy jump ouat fway n he fiyeh smsash pnuch at bloooooooooooooooooooooooooo occccccccccccccccccccccccckk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaa 

bloooooooooooooooooooooooooo occccccccccccccccccccccccckk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaa gottt stuck on florr cnant egt up omg boooo

n ban hjamma!1 go dededdd on kerby n ihe fite off bloooooooooooooooooooooooooo occccccccccccccccccccccccckk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaa hmself

ddd giiev bloooooooooooooooooooooooooo occccccccccccccccccccccccckk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaa the big gayyy dance hahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaha hahaha oosps

n den he pull dem waddle dees outta he pants eww wrtfff

ohh boy11 dninner

dddA ordder drrr. rbooobtnik pingis macchine yay

n den sonic cum wid tails to keel teh vevil pingis monstarr

no ok let jstt keell dat der blocky

n denblooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo occccccccccccccccccccccccckk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaa jump on sonnic n tals n dey die

n den bloooooooooooooooooooooooooo occccccccccccccccccccccccckk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaa kill de pingis mosnter

n den kerby get extarra life n he use teh dragooooooooon to keel dat der bloooooooooooooooooooooooooo occccccccccccccccccccccccckk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaa c-cc-c-c-mbooo brakeer loloololo srry had to do it

teh game u lost ahahaha

de ebnd

* * *

**kkssss suxxxessflly mddade lngar i try 2 ntu tke lik mont 2 updaaet  
**


	14. chillleh teh snoman

**colapepsiwars x1: no ok der be many ppl who say splode but dey dont splode ok**

**colapepsiwarrs x2: tis be a langugge of sumting. i no troll i iz kirby is cul ok? tis worrrld be ded cuz glolbal warrrming**

**colapepsiwarrrs x3: no, tis be spartaaaaa ok**

**guest_nub: i fel happeh okk? it r teh sterrs relifffer like i say to kitzehkat, tis fic b for tehhs ammusement okk? it b nooo shame**

**metanite star prrson: ahhhh dec 21 2013 we all die oh nooooooo ahhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**colapepsiwarrrrs x4: ya escarsnaill 333 luvs ddd oh n u miss a de in dededesedes named ok**

* * *

ok one dagb der be looters if dun

gimme dat der icccey Sargon. sya drsesede

Lolwtf dya edargon wtf is sargon?/

no ok u loser AGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA HAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA

den dedede n escarsnail go to tansproter

ok wyf wer is twh dat der cumstomer setvixce assk dededeseee

up ur mouth ok

n den dedeaede tech into maoith n garb cumstomer srexvice ouatk

ho hfgikme I'd've der eiccde Sargon

ok  
I

Ok n escarsnail gIm him ice Sargon lol omg lol = drewwning pseron

=oinhas mahiie_\~,!¥+~]{!'okddD;$ |4($&£$€

kirny n frends b in poo x3 villgr jn of be teh snowsnow

wo wtf it b teh snow snow say kerby

no shizt sherrrr luck saay bum

no Shutup omg

kk

wrtf fos dis widhsthcraft dyaa funu

scumone Bcall mere? say marbel

no shrutup ok

go bak to teh bg

I crrruse u ok( staa marbel

No shaddup I say go 32 corner danmit day funu

ok ;;;$(

has aids wtf is snow sask bum

bum wrtf is aids

ass  
in  
da  
snow

wtrtf

ok lemme gey teh book okn snowww  
staa funu

zlolk it satyrs here dat sbnow is colld

wel no shizt sheer luck syaa bum

omg bum I say shatup ok say krrby

Teh nexxxry dey,,,

Kirby n frends b on top of huiuuuuge. Hill wud snowbord n shtff

weeeeee hoe kerby n he slode down teh hiell

kk den kerbhy n frenda make a snowmaan

dey maake 2 big bawlls n stack in tipp ech Oder

den dey get 2 balck beaads n stick into teeh head lolkk

ohwgy gais say bumm I find teh an polld silkeh hat lil

let name him chilleh ok say kerbbeh

chilleh teh snoman,, is auy forrsty jolly sowal ,.

wid a bukkit hat n 2 balck eyes n wid 2 red mitts 2 showw

chilleh teh snoman is a mute man tey all syaa

but heh wuz madde of sno n teh children mnow ho2comr lofe one day

der mustve bin sum magikk in dat ole skillk hat bum found

n web tey pout ittbun chilleh began to daancceround

no ok no sninnging ik say funu

teh nexxxxyt day,,,!:7-8-&

mk bum n funu havv teh meetingf

to wrtf ut r teh 2222 cold okie sai bum

we balme dededesede ok saey mk

ok let go beat teh shizt outttod him fro l'information say mk

bum as-tu compris le plan?

ya n qrtf dis ain't fernch classsa budd repond bum

EusoapLkdnwhsksidoalpoiAiuuH jakk

sirrrr it r teh cold syaa escarnaail

man up teh loszerr say dededesede

den mk bum n funu bust triuhh Tyrone room

den bum n funu talkkle escarnsail n dey start kiking him lolollol

mk I luvvig u say cozmoss

n fen cozmoss glllomp mk

did r not teh time sehy mk n he kik cozmoss awy

noo birttt I luvvs u ok

grtfo him say funu hes mine pok

no he mine aay cozmoss

mine  
Mine  
mine  
mine

shaddup I dunt like any1 say mk

Den mk slap dededesede

Now tell y so cold okkk

teh iceey Sargon ok say ddd

wrtf is a Sargon? sask mk

teh dargon b in teh foeeerst pk say dededesede

kerbeh n chilleh r playing in teh forst n dey spitteh de pice dragon lollk

Let kill dat tingy ok say kerby

n chilleh ne pas repondu

teh ice dargon spit icee ouat n get kerby teh suxxorz n get teh iccw anlity

den Kirby freeze teh ice Sargon n poof

teh ice dargon defeatde

den all sno strat to mellt

I miss u chilly ok dey kerby

N fen chilleh melt teh away...


	15. tehh lozer ninhja an teh yakmage

**Sheex: no shatup okai i make cul stroyy bettr den urs ok ahahahah**

**cola pepsiwarrrrrrr x2: okaaaaaaay**

**colapepsiwarrrrr x1: 'THIS CHAPTER WAS OUTSTANDING!  
It contained absolutely NO grammar issues!  
Once again, you've outdone yourself!  
Amazing. I hope there will be more chapters like this from you!' '**

**you want teeh garmarr and teh shizt? nononononoonononononononono  
**

* * *

zzzzzznoree go prff curry-o

wait ur spoose to be ded wtf

no shatup ok say cyrry-o

ok nvm

teh nxt morningg

mr proff curyy-o step ouatside teh dorr teh his hoouse n den he spot wierd luking scroll

owait wrtf is diss? say prf curry-o?/

he open n see teh scrll

lolwtf dis be a nninjja scorll

omgg every1 quikc i fouand teh ninnja scorll wtf say curry-o

wtf doo u waant nubcaik say mayor gey

no shatup u r gey oki say prf currie-o

waaah n meyor gay cri=|((((((D

craaaap i dun remmeber ho2 rest epsode go dxxx

ok leme tink

samfsisirmsialflidmvilmlill dededesede zomg derse be a ninnga scorlllr

wtf giv2mepl0x loool lozer

den dey broth draive to poopoopoo villgr'\

hey carppy citzenss u gimmi teh ninga scorll or kill u ok? sey dededesede

he spoot meyor gey wid teh ninjaa scorll

gimme dat der scrolll ok

ok

yay

no i lie ololololololol

w. deeee lo;; jihim pl0xx yayayayay say desedeede

den waddle deeee rinu to mayor gey n detyt eaat him yayayay

mean!=( cri meyor gey n he dailolll o ya i r teh kill characterrrs in futur epsodes liek1 maybe 11 or 13 charrs lololol

roflycoptr go dedeesede n he draiv awey to hiz csatle

ningaa star ningaa star go bum n he trow faike bootleg corpy of teh ninga strarr cuz he poo2 lol=))

hey shatup mean!=(((( i hat you ok

ok

ok

louk it r the real ningaa say bum n he poittn to lozer ningaa

hey no meaanie bobeanie SLOVENIWe wtf say  
ninga

hi bby say ninga to bum n funu n kirbey

hi

hi

hi

wtf u doing here nub sya kerbeh

i lose verry improatant scorll uv main bby=((((

not bby ok sya kerbeh

yes u r bby

no

yes

no

yes

n  
o

ye  
s

no

yes

no shatup oky

i go keel dat der dededesede=O bby sya lozer ninga

gimme dat der scorll or dai bby trollolol say lozer ninja

dun kill me=((( scorll wit desedeedee

n den funu slarp bum

noo shizzzt sherrlock lolololoooool

hey shatup dat my joke ok yllell bum loud

no ok

ok

den lozer ninja runn to csatle dedsededesede bby

=)))

lozer ninhga get to desedede n he confornt ddsedede

gimme dat der scorll or die ok say ninha

nowrtf tis be my scrlol

lolno wtf

den lzoer ninha slaap desede n stael teh scorll

lollll

omggg escarsnail escarnsail i tink he stole my scrlol wtf

eh didd ehd did eh did stael te hur scorlol

order dat der ninha ik say ddd

ok

fen escarsnail go get ninga call yakmage

lol yakmage ahahaagha lraguh escarsnail

teh yak + mage run uff to wer lozer ninga n frendz arr

ohaider gaiss say lozer ninga n he shw dem teh scorlol

no wtf giv dat i wnan teh hax0r pweers pl0x say bum

hahaha noo ok say lozer ninha

gais gais i tink a battle is cumming up say kerby

eww kerby nut her ok

conn los teroristas  
do teh harlem sjhake sign bum

ey

ey  
ey  
ey  
ey  
ey  
ey

wooorsh!11 / n trowing knive stab bumm=(

ahhh halpp he cri gerrt meh teeh magikk laptui[p qiikc bum sya loud

i r teh yakmage ok n he summin teh frarr ball att teh lozer ninja

obbjectionn1!11 yell fenix right

n he stip frarr ball

wrtf ho2do dat? say yakmage

it meh secrret wepon say oder voice

ocul it r tehh metah nite say funu n hse pont att im

10 bux on mk ok says kerby

i call dart bets sya lozer ninga

dun loze mk ok say kerby or ells im gunna mess u up lolk

nowrtf say mk cum ovarr h900000ere n halp me out oka

basttle beginn

taem knightmare ultra  
mk 100hp  
kerbeh 100hp  
bum 100hp  
funu 100hp

taem yakmage+ningaa  
yakmage 9000hp  
lozer ninhja 100hp

no wtfg say kerby dat nor fair he have ovarr 90000sand hp pts=9(((

mk attks yakmge wid ths galxia drakness n eh do 1.1k dmggg

kerbeh attks yakmge wid inhael n he copeh teh ninga abilty

bum trows funu at2 lozer ninga n it dael teh 9 damg

den funu salp lozer ninja in it doo teh 3 damg

yakmage trow dagger at funu n snintant kill zomg

lozer ninga trows ninja strarr ninjras trsr atr bum.. but bum dsodges

oh noez

team knightmare ultra  
mk 100  
ninjah kerbeh 100  
bum 100  
funu dead

team yak+ninha  
yakmage 8900  
lozer ninga 88

ok qikk less do finhsl smassh n kill brth instant sya mk

mk do the galxia darknness wile kerby stab lozer ninga den strats up teh cooking pot

den bum summin teh bollsom teh cellist fox

ogogoogoggo n den tean bninja dai=(

yyayy we win yayyayayayya

BLADRHHHGH Goo yakmage n he ran way to forres

ey getta bak her say mk n he chase

ok i lose say lozer ninga n he giv kerby 10 bux

ok teh scrolol wuz mah report carrd i no do verry well=(

g'luuck lozer ninjasay kerby

lcllal me benikage ok say the ninga

ok

bye

den benikage use smoke bipomb an disspear=)


	16. kerrrby n teh broring btattle wid mk --

**srry gais dis epsoode r teh boring so i dint rlly try dat wy teh takee teh soopar lang. it b teh nesscary to do tis epsode ok/?**

**someone: skool durr**

**colapepsiwarrrrrrrrs x?: ya teh lozer ninjha r teh cul lololol**

**dcps: tfffffffffffffffffffffffp hihihihihihi**

* * *

no kierby ok say bium

if u fite mk u dai lololol day buum

u call wekk?! yell krby

den bum salp him u r gey pls

Wtf no u gay

Bou

Bou

Bou

krby b get lettr n it sai ffiite me olk from mkk

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

BOOM LOALASKDOLSLAKAPQKKKSKQPADIK CLXAKSOQOA

let play cod freat ok day kerbby n fey payyl cod m get 2 999999persteege=]

h  
II

mk u r biulluy sag funu

no let mark ouat first uayayayayayayayay=$$$$]]]]]]

fokat

oh

oh

ohhhhh

oyaaah YYYEAAAGHJHGHJFGGG

oooh funu u b gud kasseir say mk

lol ikr

wtf coMpss dat hross

nowyf say cozmoss 3sum

lolewww

owait I fite kerrrby

ok let go keel dty der gey kerby lolllk

yayayayayayay

deb bun n kerby n funu n mk n dededesede n escarsnail n cozmoss go 3 kabu vallie

earnabahahahahaahh go dededesede

buggy pls kill dat derr kerby plssplsplspls

ok

Yayayayayaayyayaayyayayaay

ouayy battytlel strat

buggy trghow he's sorf at teh dat dir kerby yayayay

kerby doge bn duck teh sord

sorfff

wait wtf did spose 2 b batttttl bewetnn kerby n mk

ok scroo buggy

mk take galxia ouat n deem slutce at kerby

Kerby kik mk den trow hammr oust

hsey wtf dat no faiiur

no okk

den kerby smakk teh mk into teh canyon cuz of teh hammr

cmooon mk kik teh ass yllell funu

no shutpp salp bum n teh win

yayayay

=)

=====)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
den mk teh teh teh comboo oooo :( no kerby u r teh no loze pls

dun b lozer laik teh lozer ninjha

yayayay

mk to teh macth tronado n he oblterttate teh kerby oh oh

fattaltlity/11111!

fisfadhgdmfgmh 2 hiim

yay n mk kill kerby =)

mk., pls kerby say

den kerby eat mk n kerby eat funu n krby et bum n kerby jilkill evry11 yayayay

pokballll wtffwtwfwtf?/

kill u=))))

den keryb get all powers omgttwtf

den kerby kill mk

dee end

gawd did epsodde is browing


	17. deino balde n teh spiringhy breezye

**colapepsiiiwarrrrrrs: ya i hte borng epsodes but dey hvae to b compelted evntully=((((((((((**

**ok hvae fun gais yayayay**

* * *

kerby n frendsbe walking to miuntjan . Try be lurking 4 yreh legndaey duno balde

gaissss yeell kerby

lol wtf do want kerby say bumb

I find wgg

No u r gey

no shutup bum ure nut funni okai

no

Wtf web dom I get 32 tllak yay dunu

no shitup u r teh lest devloped char3.. herre say nubum

no shiztsherrloxk say kerbh

bum kik kerby dat is maty lane not coollbros

bum pls

no gyfti her u r taking sooorlite all tiem n den funu kik bumm iff teh my tiain n ten he die=))))))

yayayayayayay

funu n kerby r cilmong yreh muntain n dey see teh dibo balde

quivkl:: use pokball pls

wayet letsa sng sng frrrist say kerby

kerbymon?!

tits a battel win you loze

it's th fewnd u maayke it teh girrls u choooe

got teh gud stuff

simauke ur mains up

n fand teh citrate inside uranus

if ur storn ubsurvive b 2 keep teh stroy Alive it's teh battle fortier

kerbymon

b teh wurrst u can b n gained no destknee

its teh duumbest plaan

Teh piwerrrs in ur haaaaand

kerbymon!?

u can killdat  
der nitemare  
Sdo stay in it  
N if ure smart u can lose is all

If u stirng u survive n keep drem alive it th bttle forntier

kerbymon

B u can be n Finns ur dethriy bat  
Teh maater planning teh powrs in ur kebrmon

Lolajsjboonooommboobs wtf

kerbyy teh luv battlel frlolntier

kieby trow teha keryb lololwait I men twh pokball get crit capt. N get twh Dino balde

den keerby eat teh egggs

no kerby u dimb dimb we spise 23 kep egggoes for mah leggoes say funu den slap salpo n kerby die yayaytay  
'vcccvvvvv/-/

escarsnail eascasrnail we shis order demon best srsly say desededdedede

ok

den fdey go see cumstoneder srexvice

lol teh u kno dirll task odd colthes drist

yayyay

food in teh laun proooon Starr lol

Oh oh oh phong oh oh oh oh go srexvice n he came

ewwww only mk n cozmoss can onkai?

\\\\\\danananananananabAtman

oh oh mah tunny dubt feel teh good=((((

r u teh preggnt

Ya I am omg  
Uhhhhhhhuhhhhujuuhuuuuuubgo kerby

teh hudt

ok quivck say funu

get dwwn n I see wer geht bebe r

no funu wtf say kerby

den kerby spit bird ouat

mamamamanaamamama+))= milkmiljmilkmilkmiljmilkmilk milkmilkmilkmilk

9k dwn kerby sout at teh babes n give den teh millmk

fen mk and cozmoss cum

no ok

kerby u r teh parnt ho2 maayke bebas ask mk

img u want maayke bebea say cuzinmiss

no it wid u wid funu in

uggg griss mk n funu r feoss

uf u rite biut den u r teh Lozer like teh lozer ninjha

desedede irder teh demon best krako

buzzy bzzt I Jilly PLO x

dubb wurrt I Canaan kill it say mkhebdeb fly up to it n den kstab in twha eiy

img mk u r teh demon vest gtfooh say funu

no wtf I no deanon Beaty say mk

u r teh gay say kerby

n grtfi

nokia

den dibo bale get iut n kill mYor gay yayayayayayayau no2 kill Hana=)L

den karko sput ouat teh thunder tablet n hit Kirby

no wtf days mot fair sya kerby

karko pls

no say karko

killuall=) go larki n teh kill evrry 1

den gwh kebty ett teh lining n get Ted palsma ablotyy

den he mov cntrl stik in powarrr over 9k n teh beam shutt ut uv Ted kerby

da aye palsma shiot hit teh karko n karko explode=(

omg kerby we shud fnish teh fite webe usterda say mk

dwn try teh fite

den kerby ht crassj n use den kill mk n den kerby win n den kerby eat mk n den kerby win yay


	18. offnsiv cvae is offnsive lol

**cola[pepsiwarrrrrrs x1: hek ya spirhingy breezye is fun=))**

**teh eye ovvv cutholozer: doood u mssed so many oder names. n i tipe all dis in teh ipd n teh rlly nnyoing auto crrct it fixss it up but i keeept changing cuz teh wrong=))) dis r teh propr spellting drurr. no nut illtrat. no c'est ne pas de deux combination de deux ou plus facteurs. cutholozer pls, u dunt evn hvvae n accnt so dunt talk ok. lolwow ur fainal sntnce is full of teh fail lol omg xDDDD**

**dolan;,, gooby pls**

**rlly afwfful; ha dats wer u tr teh rong fawful, audacity is teehh applicction silley not a compooter=))**

**hamtaro.; ommg i remembr dis sho laik chldhood fav yay**

**guest: pls, i caaant tke srsly if u cnt evn login=)))=) dont b like tet oder pathtic guy naemd 'wut teh' lol wat a dummby he issz ahahahah**

**ok well hvavv fun**

* * *

welelellcum 2 da wrrkd of kerbehhhh

bittt b4 i can ltet u troughh i need to sask uu sum qsstins

dood rong game say kerby

oh wooops lololol

ok

ssss-sassdds

gais i fiind teh cave n shizrt swe shud laik explrre it? ask ksksseby

well no shizzt say bum

swe nvr bak don form challgne he say

ok less brin mk wid us say funu..sss he mite lieek it=))))))DDDDDDsd

ok

ok

ok

lol so den kerbh n frends go in terh aved

dood y brin alng me assk mk

dvlop char n cuz u r teh sexy say funu

funu pls' mk syy

dem mk lgagghruhhgh ahahahahahahh srsly?

lol ok den dey find teh firrst chest

wtf oomg we r teh richh yayayayayaa=))) say bum

no wtf its jusst a round ting wid a ribbon on its ghed wtf is dat say kryby

den dey go into teh nxt rom nd see teh lava

bum grab teh tresure dnd trow in teh lava

dud wtf that cust like 120k gold wtf is rong wid u say mk den he slap bum

lol luk boss time alredy say kierby

den dey enter teh boss room

ooh tlook ter tbe teh tpower tup

kerbeh grab teh wheel pwrtup

bum garb teh ninjaaa ninajaaa pwr up

n funu garb the mirrrrr blity

n mk don garb nything

bosssssss bttle 133332

aa wldd vzard appred

kerby n frens atk

kerbeh use teh wheel n ram nto teh vizard n den bum trow teh ninja stars at teh wzizar

the rizardd atkss!ss

lolkselfdestruct \WTF GBOOOOOM OOHHHAOHOFS GHOHSGOHDI GHDLGLHDGKLBDKLNDVKLNVDKL

ten der b teh big bggigg dargon gunna be vry hard to beat

lol ays wat she said say bum

wtf did i sy say funu

u dum dum

neways teh dargon spit teh frari out n very one catch fire yayayay

n den tey kill dargon

lolwtf say funu

den they win n l;ave

den dey arrvei at cristl palces

dey find a tresure wid teh triforce wtf

den bum use it

IVEEEEEEEEE GOOOOOOOOT THEEEEEEE POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWRRRRRRRRR RRRRR bum say

tey see a gai wid teh mask n a sak

omg look its teh teifh mk say n pont tat teh tingy

teh teifh use bvlity n stel teh pwrtt of bum lolnope cuz triforce =/= teifh pwrs

den teifh splode=(( miss uu kissskisssss pl0x luv u

lolk den det get mor tresures

tey entr teh boss battle gain

lol it jst teh big faaat stoopid lizzard ahahahaha lauggfhh bum

den kerby slap teh bum

no eww dnt toch me der say bum u porvert o wait dat feel teh gud=)))

shatip dunt be rood to lzzard kk? say kerby

ksdddby pls its fun say bun

ok  
ok  
ok  
okok

mk do his mcach turnado yultra omg n he hurt teh lozerad bad bad bad

bully=( say lzard y so mean wtf

den he spit jello n kerby ett it omg kerby so dumb dum

damtit kerbehhhh wtf hppen to starnger danger say bum

no screw dat rool lolololol k=rby

dat is pantis kruby exaplin mk

den krby spls h pants onto teh lzard

AHHH FWTFF FFFFF U USUSCSKUCHUKSCHSKUCHUKSVHKUG HBKUHEKUSHUSCHKUCHKUKUK gi lzard cuz cant see cuz bully=))))

den funu fnish it off by towng mrror shrd n it get stab=((

ten tey stoon gest to teh oldd torwr n dey enterr it

weeee say kerby n he bunce on teh springs

weee all go n tey finddddd teh next bosss

tey r walling un teh bordwallk n den fat wale omg

wtf ho2hrrtyu say wale cuz he be in teh ocan n dey b not lol

den bum teh powwweeeerrr n kill dat der wale=)))

maenwile tat PETA inc====

he he kill wale we shuld laik mke game to portest teh kllng of anmmamals

lolk it wll be calld bums creed 4 say psron in teh PETA gorpu

bak to kerbeh n frends==

kks say krbh teh kll wale n movv on

krby n frinds b in spce nos n ted be flying yay

lolk grab teh strar say kerbh or teh get lst 4evernevernevernevernevernev er

tey get anoder tresur teh kong brrel

yooo dis b teh shizt say funu n she strat chuking dem brrls tat anymies wowtf

lol n den final boss yayayay

teh wambam jool i say

wtf dat such a stoopd name say mk

shaddup say wambam jool n he trow rok at mk den mk die=)))

wtf instant kill omg

dunt dai gis oderwise we lose=( say kerby

ok den funu trow shardds at teh wambam jool rok n den wam bam jooool get hrrt owwuches

but den wam bam jool garb her n teh sqeeze her

omg dood wtf dayts nsaty say funu n den she die=(O

ok jst us bum say kraaby

ok den bum die

omg-.-.-.-.-

den kerbh stal teh trifrce frum bum

IIVVVVEEE GOT TEHHHHHHHHHHH POWWWWWWWWWWWWWWARRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRR skldjkebrby say

wambam jool vs KERBHHHHH

KERBHHHHHH teh pnuch teh wambam. vyt den wambam trow rocks at kerbhh but teh brak tem wid teh faaalcon pawnccho yesz

wambam jool pls say kerby, u th no mashtch pour moi n den ksraby kill wambam

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oooo say wambam n he die=(

den kkdjfghrrrby pik up bum funu n mk

dood waykie waykie+)))=)) say krby

ohai we b ouat teh vacve say funu

den kerby say yuppers

how mnuch d'argent did we fairre? say bum

liike i dunno 30k mayybe nut sur wat teh traifcore cosszts

den dey drive off into teh sunset


	19. ISST NUT A GURNEY TACE OKKKKKKK

**wtf rinbowwj ellyfishss?: ya it engilssh n sum frenc**

**colapepsiiwarrrrrrrrrrs x1: h**

**krbypyooyo: ya chaptarrr 8 is lik evry1 fav**

**teh gud raeder sr: wat no it nitt hrard 2 raed i cnan raed it. n2o lazy 2 do attoo spell tink dats what calld. pce bby**

**guesty kins: ya funny, der be sum ppl whoo lik it**

**wrtf: nu shud b 5/5 strarrrs cuz msaterpciee**

**sessfhomruissmaine13333: nah i dunt tink aneone wud botder betta tingy dis carrp lollolol**

**wrtf dats lotsa reviewews ok''' ty bbys enjy**

* * *

kerby walk up tio dededesede n slaap him

'eeyy fattyy betufilul canrt bet me en gayme of gurney tace

wrtf no shutop kerby so betterrr den u ok ? Say dddedesede

ya shudup kerby say escarsnail

n den kerby flip escarsnail offd

N den lla kerby friend stuk millde FNGrr allt escarsnail

Yoooo less do tis shizt say funu

funu dtop ur not gangsta kaayykay? Say bum

as-tu call me out? huuur? R U?! ylllellll fynu

dam rite I am stay bunn

ok keby u me vs dededesede n bum say funu

fine less do tis shizt

kk less do tis sayjrbu

dont fayle me dededesede or killu=) say bum

ok=) say dededesede

deb mk r teh reff

ok mk say runs 1

Straaaat/

ALL START RUBBING DEN BUM TRIP FUNU AAHAHHAHAHAHA HE SAY

WAIT WTF Y R WE ALL I XAPS? SAY BUM

I DUBNO SAY KERBY NAYR BECUZ WERE FRIKJNG EATING SOM UCH CANDG INH KERBY SAY

OK SAY BUM N DEN HE STRT RUNNIBG TOO

DEN DEDESEDE R TEH CHETER N HE SNAK KEBY. BAK TI STRY

NOWTF AAY KEBY FATS BOT F******* FAIR OMG

KERBY TROW ME ALL TE WAY TO FINISH SAY FUNU

OKOKOKOK M DEN KERBY TROE FUNU TO WER BUM IS

FAMMMIT DKERBY I SAID TO FNISH NOT FKINH BUM OMG SHE SAY

DEB BUM TRUIP HER AGEN

WTF BUM SO ANYNG OMGOMG SAY DUUMU

DOOD SHATU SO AGGRESSVE WTF FUNU SAY BUM

N DEN GNU KIK BUM BALLS

OWWWIE ONG

YAY SAY DDEDESEDE I FNISH

BUT DEN MK SAAALP HIM NO SHUTUP UR ORRBER HAS2bher BTOO OK SAY NK

GAWD ALL TIS CAP IS GTTNG ANNYNG

NO I LIKE IT SAY BUM

WELL MAYBE U SHUD MARRH IT AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAAH SAY KERY

UO BUN SAY DEDWSEDE HURREH UR AZZS UP OKI? NO SHADDUP I TAKR MY RIME SAG BUN

B DEN DESEDE TROW HAMME NAT BUM

DOOD EYF I TRU KLLL MEZZO? SAY BYUM

DAM RITE SAY DDD NOW HURRY YUP ONG

OMG STIP ESTIFNFG TEH CANDY ON THE FOLLLOOR OMG SAY DEDEDSEDE

BUT TOO LTE CUZ TEH FUNU N KERBY CEOSS TEH DIJISH

BUM WTF U NOOB ONF SAY DIEDEDEAEDE

CHILL FATTTTTTTTYIER U SUBD IKE 1 OD THOS COD KISSS CRRAIYINF BOUUUT TEG LAG ONG

DAMMIT Y IS IT SO HARD TO PRESS THE M ON AB IPOD OMFG

ANYWAhAS TEH JERBRY N FUNU ENIWNWIN CYZ TEH BUN R SLOW N LXORR AGAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHGAAG  
OKKK

DOK NEWEEW ROOL WHCER LSEOSES HAS 2 sooooo SUMRIMF F  
44 Oder TRAMA SAY FUNU

OKOKOKKK

RUND 3222

BUM STIP IT FUNU SAY CUZ TEH BUMKEEP YYRTRIPPNG FHJU AGAHAHAHAHAHAHA LOZERRRR!

N DEN KERBY EAT BUM AHAHA

KERBY WTF LEMME OUAT TEH NOOB POMG SAY BUM

EEWW OG U TASTE LAIKE TEH SHIZT EWW SLKVKWLDKANSLDSNDNS SAY KEBTY

AHAHAHAHAHAHAAH Y IS DIS CLLAALL GURNEY TACE GEN? ASJ BUM

UR SO STOOPID CUZ DER BE FOOD NUVB

SHUTUP STOPSKSSKAY WLLIG PMG

NO SHATUP YOLO RIGHT?

YAAA YOLO YOLO YOLO YOLO YOLO SAY BUM

AHAAHA U GAIS GET DISTARCTEDDD N DEDEDSEDE CROSS FNIANS LAINE N DEN BUM SHIVE KERBY N FUNU OFD A COIFF

WTF BUM YOLO SAY FUNU B4 DED LOLOLOL

SHTIP WID THE YOLO FUNU HIR NUT CPOOL OK

BO SHATIP IN CUL RITE

NK SAHAHAHAHAHAHA

OK SCROO DIS SAY FUNU

LET SFARTT FANIL ZRIHSN SAY MERBY

K

N DEN DEY RAVE

BUM N DEDEDESEDE R IN TEH LEAD N TEY HAVVE TO BARK TEH BLOCK BHT DEN KERBY CHRAT N INHALE SLLL BOLCKS N FEN KEBY N FUNU CARQLTROON SMLL SPACE

ONG SESEDE UR SO FRT AN NOWWW WENKIZ KUZ PF DAT OMG

NO SHADDUP N DEN DEY CATH UP 2n KERBY N FREND

OK N DEN BIM PUSH DINU IN2 TEH SPIKES OW WTF BUM SAY FUNU I TOUGH INTOGUHT WE WEERE FAMILY

IHNMO YOLO RITE U HAV 2 DO IT B4 DETH LOLOL SAY BUM

DEN DEY HAVE TO CILMB WALL BIT BUM N FUNU CAAANT FLY

GODSMAINT SAY BUM N FNU

DEN BUM HITXH HIKE ON DESEDESEDE

N FUNU TRY ON KERBY BUT TOO HEVY N DEY LOSE

B DEN BUM N DESEDEDE CROSS TEH FNISN LINE=)

OK H GAIS KOS LT SAY HUM NOW U HAVE TO do DUNTJF FOR ISBYYAYAAYA=)

YOLO RITE


	20. wrtf is rong wid u mk u bully

**colapepsiwarrrs: #YOLO #SWAAG #YAYAYAYAY**

**guest: no wrtf, if swear den bleep wid teh asterissk ok -***

**ok srry no updaet cuz teh religeon frnech n gegroahpy projet busy ok srry 2day;; cola wiww tell a stroy yayayay**

* * *

kerby n ffends wayyyte, no frend jst kerby

wrtf wat bout frend/? say krby

no shaddup say cola

ok=(

OK THEN LOTNU HE RYNDING ON NOo WAIT  
HEI S IN GRSAUP GARDEN PWNNING EVRY1  
N DEM PEW PEWPE WPEWP EWP MEJTSA NITOO FLY DOWN OMG AHHHHHHHHH CUZ MK R BULLY N TEH CPT BZUZZKEL=(  
BUT KRBY IS HRRO N PWN MORE PPLE=)  
N STUFFFF  
N NOW HE IN HALBERF BADDLSHIP ok  
DEM EVERYBODY LIEK WTF CUZ WA KURIBU TLPROT HAXX?  
THNE KRBY GOES PWN IN BATTLEHALNDERD SHIP  
OK NOW ULTMIAET SHOWDNUM!  
YUUHL WILL NOTT SUCCSS KRBYI MYATA KNIHGUYT SEY OMG  
N DEN KIRBY WIN AHAHAH

I DINT TINK I SPLT WAT U TIPED CRCCLY SRY

wrtf cola say kerbyyy

datsss liek the wrst stroy verv dtails pl0xA

ok n den cola retell tstroy

onc pon a tiem der be kerby n no frend n hee hvave to go kll dat der mk cuz hebad n bad ppl die yyayayayay=_) say cola

n den krrby is in grsaaup garrrden lololol wayyyte wass it grsaaup grrarden or ollive ocaen?

waiiiit is it vevn call olve ocaen

w/e scroo dat

ok so krby land on grssaup grarrden n liek teh keel pplcuzzz evil=(

killuall say krby=)

noyes ok

n den krby teh kill very1=)))) AYAAYAYAY

n den krby go faly onn teh nub stratship ewwww

no shaddup cola dayt not cul)=((krby say

ok fayne u ride teh dragoooon cuz hax no prart ndedd say cola

ok so den krrby go in teh baddle shipt noobberd cola say

(in da stroy)  
gais gais say cptn vul

wat doo u want big bird noobcaik ahhahahah say mk

noshaddup ok wrtf rong dwid u mkbully mean!=( ok krby cum 2klle us pl0x say bvul

lolk

(irl)  
den cola say agen n den kerrrby teh boom n teh drstroy teh noob cannon

but haxx04 cannon noob ok den push th krby offf sip

no wtf mk bully say krby=(  
ya mk bullyy=( say clola

-  
(in teh stroy)  
oh nooo sy krby n land on teh olvie ocan

ok well we kill mor ppl yayayayayayaya=)))) he say

wrtf u talkng bout say rnandom wallde dee u r teh suxxor

no shatup n kerby eat waddle d =))

owayte i steal hvae teh dinu ballde pkmn

dinu ballde go!1111111111111111111111111 say krby

n den he use HM mov fk n den fk alldawy 2 baddle shpit noobberd

sirrrr say saalor dee

wtf u waant nub say mk n den slap yay=)

wtf is rng wid u mk ay salor dee

nou

noob

den krby hax0r tlport

no noob get life ok

no n den krby kill tridenttt n ax nite

noooooo my best frend=( say mk

u bully krby say salor dee

gaias we shud liek kdo mtutiny n liek trow mk off ship say krby

ok say cpt vul n grab teh mk n trow im of shifft

lolno have wngs nub n teh fk say mk

n den he pull out rmot n spuhs button den BOOMOMOMOMOMOM OMGGGWAHHAHAHAHHAHA GO SHIP N DEN BADDLESHIPK NOOBBERD EXPOLDDE

OK LET DO DIS SAY MK N HE GARB SORD TOSS AT KRBY BUT DN SRD STAB KRBY

AHHHH SAY KRBY N DEN HE DIE

OHNO+(((( NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOls

(irl)  
wtf ksrby say n den slap teh cola

nub dat not hw teh stroy gools say krby

den dededesede cum n den he liek go daemon best cola n den cola r teh bad bad prrson

n keel dat der krby n mk

wrtf krby sayyy i tot i tot we wer teh frend sy krby

no ok i wrk 4 dat der nitemare say cola=)

omg cola r teh evil=O say krby BAN BAN BNA BNA BNAB NA BAN BAN BAN BAN

you gais shud c dayt video it so cul

ok nyways

ok krby we meet agen sum oder day yayayay=) say cola n den cola poof disspear =O

bye bye bby


	21. j

u die udie=)


	22. druggiess notb4 me

**colapepssii warrs x1: #BANBANBANBANBAN**

**cola x2: #yaya #we #die #wedie=)))**

**rnandom raedr;s; #i #revivwew #oder #stroys #sumtimes=s)). #it #hard #2 #cum #up #wid #de #funneh #stiff #wen #uve #almist #exahsted #mist #idase #in #teh #hed #so #ya. #blehhh #slelf #insrtttttt #r #teh #bad=)) #log #in #dammit**

**gildn gust: #chaptarrr 8**

**anutella x1: #i #m #teh #onee #boww #down #b4 #me #ahahhahahahaha #boww #down**

**anutella x2: #=)**

**kittehkat:: #k #k=)**

**#okkk #bb #bbys #bak #to #me #englsish #ISU**

* * *

ima get u dat der desededede sey krby

krby b mad cuz dat der dededesede b stealfood n he go tra 2 kill desede=)))

wooosh n den warp str krby on go woosh n den krby fall offf

wtf wrarp strr u noob omg say krby

no shatup say warpstr

ok

n he mad mad md cuz stoopid wrarp star r no good

n den he go in teh csatle vcuz krby r gangsrt liek funu

udie udie=) say kerby n he kill dat der waddsle dee

no u

no u

no shatup okkk-=)/? sy krby

n den waddsle deh explode=O  
bANBANBANBANBABANBANBAN

sirrrs sirrr halp pl0x yayayay say waddsle doo n he go to loszer kng dededesede

wtf want? u ned teh halp relase? say ddd n teh slap

krby reh cum hre say wadsle doo

wrtf ho2ukno dat krby wuz hr lsat nite/?

omg grossss n waddsle dee owait doo n den doo barf ewww bleh bleh

nvm ok krby cum hr to keel dat der u ok say waddsle doo

ok

den krby r teh in nxt ruom n teh wlla b strating to mve

wrtf krby say dis not sppose to happn in teh anime omg

n den gameovrr cuz krby git crsh n den he die yayayay

n den teh 3x liffe lft

n krby git psaa teheep wall muvign

krby den go to nxt room n den he git bosss bayttle

krby vs lololol n lamlalal

wtf i tot we wrre frends say krby

no shiatup lololol say n mde cuz b in 1 chptr only=(

ok den lolololol trow bloke at dat der krby n teh oh no cuz krby no doge n he git hit ow ow ow

wrtf fien n den n den krby suxx up teh blox n spit tat der lalalal

no fair she say cuz u not hit girl :madface:?

n den krby summin teh prtner n bum cum ouat

ohhhh yeahhhh

lolk let kill dat der lololol n lalalal

no u cint kill uss cuz den no progrss stroyu cyz we imprtoant

lolololno n den krby n bum fnish lololol up

den lololol expollde

ok yayayay now let kill dat der lalalal=))

ok den dey kill lalalal yay

hot weels beat dat

lolwrtf/?

den bum splode boom coz fart 2 harddd n den he is farticus yayay ded ede ded

lol ok n den krby go find wrap strrr n den fly 2 mr. flostty

ahahahah lragh krby ui cnnt keel me wid dat der flosss lololol omg

on shaddup say flotsy n den trow meth at dat krby

n den krby eaat teh meth n he go high

kidddzz dunt trai dis at homme okkk visitt druggiesnit4medotcom okk srsly u cud get rllly fked up sty saffe stay alrtt kay

lol shaddiop say krby n he feel teh purty good cuz mth make mhim hiigh azss hekk

ahahaha n den krby teh spit meth tat dat der flosty n mr. flosty git hi cuz lik speldnid adays

den mr. folsty r teh eten by dat krby n den partnerr yayyayay

but dat der folsty still high zomg

omg let kgo kll dat dr dededesede_+) say flosy

sok

ok

ok n den go warp star n go 2 woosh dat der dededsede

lolno sey dat dfer danna dee

2 git dededesede u havv to kilme firrst-=)

n den krby ate dat der danna dee

gluck hieka sey dat der danna dee n den he dai yay

kerbeeeeeeh wee fite noww ok ok say dededesede

ok ok ok say dededesede

mett my neooopets wepin n dededesede bring ouat teh hamr

wrtf u cant use gunss dat iss nut fare omg+( say krby

ho2haxx blax ops 2 zomg u chet n b 9999 persteege heckxer

den dededesede use teh ammim bith n keel mr forstly

imae fmemtllting milmteltngil;na NUODSFNOENOGNOIO AHOIPHIHGEOIHGIOHEIOHIOHIOHVIOHIO say mr golsyyu

n den krby n dededesede fute ub a wrskubg fstage wud vrarb wre n dat der elctrcal

den dededesede fir teh hamr at dat der krby/

bit mkrby usee mirrr n billet rflec at desedede

nuuuuuu n teh billt hieth desedede

n he dai=(

den krby aet allfifd cuz he izz savor lik wat anutella say

#u die u die=)


	23. no u r sexting reported

**falawful: no shaddup u r ghey**

**colapepsiwarrrrrrrs; omg rprted 4spamming omg**

**doodee:;das a neck i no troll i iz krby is cul lol yah teh dyslexic shurrre let go with dat**

**ok i dunt hate geys ok dey r be mey frends=)**

* * *

heyyy funu do u pliek to poot fishticjds in ur mouath assk bum

ohhhh yah i liek to suk on dem cuz dey b rlly stasty

ahahahaha deb ur a gay fiish sgahahahaha ltaygh bum

no'1 I not gey das a neck say funu n teh slap bum cuz she cab

wrtf funu lik gurls ahahaha lauugrh jerby

let go paly at teh bieach

Ok

ok

ok

n de dey gr2 beaxh

lol ho2go rst epsodde srry dunno

hold on lemmmmre bang 10/10  
it

hi

b den funu bum BN ktbu go olay wid teh gey fishes

ahahaha funu is so ghetto

no shiatup yur th ghetto toooooooo swagfayg datfyunu

no u r boosting reported

wtf?

den ghey ghzetto fish duhu

ghey fish stab bun n den sayb be my hf ot killu all=)

lolno n den funu garb jknife n stab dat der gey fish YAYAYAYAYAYAY

funu wrtd is ring wid u get some hep nubfaice yayayayy=)

kissyou=) funu say deb funu lik teh kerby all over fayce cyz funu teh gey

get ouat!}=( BANBANABAN

no shiatup set jerby

r u listing? u cud get rported by modds b Oder ppl n funu still lick kerbrh=)

Mmmhmmm=)

zonng funu stahp tis mmr gross dier sen mk x funu blehhhhj ewe

KEBY was a rlly nice guy bitt funu dint lik hiiim so she makew ghey stroy up he nuke 13 times in chrat=( fden he digit ban forecer

funu shiatup ur not funy okk

killu=) fen funu Jill evryyy1

den fart n funu fart cuz can n den she grab KEBY dayvre b fart oin fayc n deb bwrown pioop n ten she cobstoupate wtf

aurthorr agarystup

effing try harrds omg

deb mk cum

efgggj gruossse

funu wrtf u cheting in me lolmo=( n den mk Cri

shaddup mesa jnote do you even lift?

das a neck sett funu no Chet inside u dumb dumb donkey

ur teh meanie bobeanie SLOVENIE

devb fynu slap mk pussy

wtffff? Mk confuZZLed i Dunnget it

ya I kno u dint get oit OHHHHHHHHHJHHH SHNAAAP FUNUSay

OKKK FAINE WE R TEH SPULT UPPPP SAY MK

FINE GO BAK TO DUR COZMOSSS

fixne!

n den funu live fapply ever after wid ghey fishy=)

wrtf das teh wrst chapter yet omg sey KEBY

funu is ghetto


	24. u want it dat way (prat 1(

**colapepsiwarrrs1234; YA! ALL HAIL KLIBBY**

**rnandom raedr:; yah nutella is tasttty i luv fererro roché it good stiff. teh srrs hmm maybye. it iz fin to revieiew huhh. mayb wen stroy is fnish i do rael shizt ok ok ok ?  
**

**ahahahahaha jus wunderng,,, how manny uv u undrstrand chaptarrr 9?/?okokok**

**("strart prat 1");**

**();**

**u bettr nit delte codde agen fan ficton**

**edit: omg**

* * *

dat derr kerrbeh wherretf rr u nubcaik say bum n he be frrolikcng in teh garrden cuz he gay

no u rr mean

no shiatup

ok n den bum fiidn krrby in teh csatle n he is sleepy cuz fitin bad gais like powpowpow

wakey lakey aliigatrr say bum n the slap krrby harrrd omg

den krreby teh screamr tahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh tokey tgey tbum tlet tpliy twat tis time

ur mom ahahahahahahaha ahaha ahah ah h ah a h

okie

lit pley pk gur mom =) sya kirtbyehheh

ok lit pley pk gur mom smliy fayce yay bum

ok n den get esxboxx 069 say bium

lit pleaaay yayayayay

n den get karrtrridge n pley

sesxbox pliy pk gur mom =)

kk n den pliy

den krby git contrloller lol lemm git hax pikmn frst n den the krby git hax pikmn

dem effin hakers

den bum fite krby

bumm vs krby

katby uss haxorus n bim uset teh qfilfish

hxuris u die u die n hxuris die=9

ten gfilfish use spike in teh kil nxy pikmin peekchu

din krby senst ouat dat der mk

wtf ho2git lgndry pikmin meka tnight?

no because u r suxxor face

n bum put mouth in krby hed n suk on krby hed

mmm bum stahp

wat r u doin lit fnshi bayttle thrust

krby wtf is rong wid u. u r messed say bomb

boom

no shiatiup n he use mk n teh kill bum hoe

wrtff u bsashshhshhessaytard

n den bium send ouat dededesede

ho2gitdededesede?/

effin haxers -.-

kk den mk stabb dededesede in chesdst but desedede smsash ban hamr inonto meka tnight owowowow liek ysoshi

den mk r ban 4ever cuz hax n dededesede is bully=(

den krby have teh 3 pikmin lft i tink 2 lazy to chekq ok

b den n bum haev teh 4 i tink okk

n den krby sen ouat ur mom cuz cool beans rite

no it is uncool beans

no

nono

yes ok n den ur mom slap dededesede n supr effefftive :O

krby wtf u cant do dat say bum

ok n den dedesedede tri hit ban hamr onin ur mom face

but misss n teh hit self ahaha haha haha hah

dededesede un teh lozer

zoutalleur

n den bums end ouit escarsnail

ok n din escarnsail use snail [ipiwwrs

n den he trow escarnsail shell at teh ur mom

ok n den ur bmom feint in fiyeh

ahaha krby nao it is the 2 on 3 bissssh

bumm say krby

wtf want siy bum

ayyyy neverrrr wannt too heeeere yuu saaaay

ayyyy waaaaant it daaaat waaaay

y not

n den krby teh sen out kirby cuz he want it dat way

den krby jimp ouat of tv n teh eayt krby n bum

ahahahahaha

omg n den dey go in krby stomch

krby i love yuo say bum

krby sya i luv u 2


	25. grtfo o my stmchagh omg

===dat der dowwwn in teh 2second krrbys stomach-

weeeeeee say krby cuz he b low raiding dowwwwn long troat

wat wtf snice wen didd krby have troatt? say bum

NEEEEECK

no shiatup nintendo logic kk

ok

n DEN krby n bum slaiided down troat

n den dey get spepratd

oh yay say krby n den he find icky wadddle dddee

heyyy jmpng on evry1ting solvvv problem lit kill teh wadddle dddee

n den teh jump on wadddsle see n teh kill

den krby go forwarrrd moar n teh see bum hed stuk in teh gooey ick organ tingy on roove

bum wrtf u doin up der?/? git ur buttttox doawn hereee lolkk?/

mmph say bum cuz he steh stuck

no gtrfo down herr lazy lololol say dat derrr kerbyy lozer

omg effin halp me ouat alredy nubcaik say bum

ok n den krby grab legs n pull bum overalls offf

eww bum put some clothes on krby say n he is mean cuz no put overalls on agen

yo wrtf put my pantts i mean overraylls lololon agen say bumm

okk n den krby givv bum his voralls bak

okk n den dey movv forwarrd agen

bum loouk its teh mario bross.

wtf i tought i tought tey werre in ur stomach wtf

dunnmo nintendo logic okk ok say bum cake

den bum n krby walk to teh mario bross

omg itsss krby say marweeo n teh pu'nch krby

wrtf wass dat for omg n den krby bleedd he say

n den marweeo weegee n browser beet krby up cuz tey can yayayay

krby u r burgr king say weege

wtf nobody acll me burgr kng!11

killuall!=)

den krby kill starlow cuz nobdoyby liek her so kill her yayayayay

lolnope n den stralow bak n teh yell

yayayay

ok let trai git outta er're okie dokie artichokiee say marweeo

no shiatup marweeo u r teh lozer bowser say bn he slap marewo cuz he col n kik azz liek boss

lolno n den dey movvvv along move alngg agen dint owwn the amrican rjectss band okie dokie? kk

=-teh palnet poppzzy strar yayayay-=

omg bum wer r teh u say funu n she luk for bum cuz she bored

ew funu stahp lookng 4bums nasty tisk tisk tisk

no shiatup ok

ok

sir mesa knote wrtf r te hu? kk say fgunu

n den shee fnd mk takng bathe teh candies omg

weew uve got a wierd fettishhe mk i tink u ned to see counslrering

no shiatup go awai weee brayke uppppsters rmberd?

no ok wee ned 2 fnind dat der buim n krby kk bro?/ funu say n she teh mad cuz meanie bobeanie mk no halp hr out an teh slap mk omg lng

teh slap n den tey go fnind dat der bum n kerrrbsasy

ya ya ya ya ya ya n teh ginfd dat der krby n teh trone room

hi derr krby wtf r u doin herr? mk ssask n teh funu bhind hmim

doin ur mom ahahahahahhahahaa lauggh krby

no dat not vry nice say funu n teh say apolgize bishssss

no swering ur pussy=( say dat der kyrby

no u r wuss say funu

no uo nou noyu nou nou nou

no shitatup say mk n the slap

u r nit teh rael krby wtf u r teh bmonsterr=O mk say

[teh ya wrtf is the rael krby n bim u noobfaic-=) say funu n teh bully

u r bully n teh eat funu krby do=)

h

i

o

k

a

y

w

a

t

r

u

d

o

i

n?

lololol krby stahp mk say cuz dat der krby try stertch stroy lnger dat little gai

no not gay wtf ckrabbyby say

ur gey mk say n the slap

no=( je cri=(( cri krby n he cri cuz he can cri

wrtf is dat der fawfie krby say

no oyu cnt calll fullawful fawfie.. nonly rnandom m rader cann ok mk say

no u r brayke 4th fawll u r teh gay say krby

ur mom

no n ten tey fawfie cum say sum1

no u r teh fink rat aurrthor say fawfie n ten he birrng lazer cunnt ouat

lol dis aint evin krby nymore say mk

ya tis b a new arrc yayayayay n teh fawfie kill rnnandom raeder cuz teh cheatz wid teh maglor gai

-bak wid teh inside krby stomach-=-=-

wowww aurthor is teh lazzy to do rael epsode psshaw bum say

now shiaddup i no lazy=)kk

ok n den group get to teh krurrby stomach

wat wairt i tink dey werr alredu der ahh scroo it kk

n den dey get to stomch

ahahhaha it izz teh balck hole in teh stmach u owe me 5bux marweeo browser say

okie dokie n the give 6 bux marweeo give

IIIIIIIIII WAAAANAAA NKNOW HAVE I WEVER SEEN TEH RAIN stralow sning

no shiatup noone will evr lick you bum say n teh slap

den starlow cri cuz teh sad=;((

ahahahha laughh all cuz teh bully starlow fun fun fun

no ok n teh gogogo

anyyways tey try 2fnind teh way ouat of krby

howtf do pass teh balck hole say weegeeee

idk wytf r u weegee krby say

cuz i am gawrsh weegee say; n ten he chnange it 2 luweegee cuz cool like bowss

ok we haevn to go to krby buttox n mayke him teh opoop uszes ouat marweeo say

krby dusnt haev a buttox smrart 1 say teh bum n ten teh faicepalm yesz

wen can i talky say stralow

nevr evry1 say cuz stralow tallky to much n expalin teh obvous durr

=(( boohoo honkkk stralow cri=(

doods browser say; we stll at a balck hole dummis

n teh boswer trow teh rnandom raeder in2 black hole n bully

wtf how did u fnind teh rnandom raeder hrer? marweeo ask

no shiaddup browser say n teh slap marweeo

=-=-=-=planet poppzzystar0=0=0=0

ok waait id rembmer wat happen

lemme scorll bak n see brb

lol rnandom raeder alredy dieed oopsies=)

ane ways teh fawfufl r teh hvave anther champingnon

lol nit mushroom he haev oder guy midbus who is cow i tink

u r cow

it hazz been aprroxmately 1033+ wrds now yay

ok

den midbus entrr csatle trone room

midbus herre okey dokey

ok fawfie say n we haev to fnind dat edr dark star yayayay it iss in teh trone room okk

no shizt sherrlock bum yell

whotf is dat? fawfie sask

omg it teh bum in krby stomach wtf is rong wid u krrby say funu

i niot krby i teh shddadow krby=O

gasp=OO gasp all=OOOO

ok now we haev to kill fawfie n dat der midbuss kk mk say

omg battle secne yayayay funu say

enter battle: mk + funu vs shdddadow krby vs fawfie + midbussss

mk garrb dat der galxia but no wordy=(

ahhh he say n teh elctrectue

ahh scroo it aneway n den mk use galxia baem to slice dat der shdddadow krby

wtf,; wtf m i usppoed to usses? funu say

dunno pnuch u=dem idunno mk say

ya noone care funu yell shdddaddow krby

n den funu pnuch shdddadow krby

ow wtf shdddadow krby say

i tot i tot i swallwed u wtf shdddadow krby say

nintendo logic kk fawfie say

keydokey say shdddadow krby n brirng teh shdddadow hammer n teh dddhit fawfie

owie cakes fawfie say

den fawfie birng ouat dat der ray gun n shoot shdddadddow krby

no wtf ifff kill me den stroy cannt prgresssszes shdddadddow krby say

den midbus pnuch funu

no hit girl dat der funu ok say mk

mk; 100 hp  
funu;69 hp  
shdddadddow krby: 125  
fawfie:222  
midbus;111

wrtf y do i haev 69 hp funu u complane

is it bcuz im blak?one funu say

no bcuz #yolo midbus say

dddooddd ur not black say shdddadddow krby

das a neck im a girl say funu

u r hippocrete fawfie say n teh shoot raygun at teh fink rat funu

wtf? ist nit a gurney tavce i mean it not ur turrns; kk? smh fawfie pls mk say

no u no disperect msastrrer fawfie midbus say

ur gey shdddaddow krby say

no u say midbuss noob

nou

nou

nou

ok ur gey

ok

ok

ok

no shiadttup say mk n te h mk to match tronado at dat der midbus n teh hurt owie owie ow ow ow

h say shdddadddow krby

hi funu say

den funu wakey waley aliigatie slap dat der midbus owie owie ow ow ow

den shdddadddow krby strat to sux up n he sux up fawfies lazer gunn yayayay

no wrtf u r finalchaetr fawfie say

no u r fullawful mk say

u r vry punny, evry1 clap for dat der mk fawfie say

/lolsarcasm

fawfie summon beanbeans n teh put in straw n shoot dem at shdddadddow krrrbyyy

no fair u alredy do turn omg funu say u r fink rat gayoh she say

no u say midbus n teh iccey wind pikmn move yayayay n the funu is inf frozen uh oh

dats uncool beans rite/?=) funu u say

no mk say

ok=( say funu

- = 0 = - teh shdddadddoww ww w w krby stomch - = 0 =

ok heyyy look dat der raygun browser say n he pix it up

den he strat to shoot walls yayayay

= 0 0 palnet poppzzy strar = 0 =

omg my stomch is hurrting Dx shdddadddow krby say

no u r lying reported say mk n teh do galxia slash at shdddadddow krby

-0-0-0- stomach de kurbu =- - =- =-

browser stahp marweeeo say

no u say browser n teh shoot rayugn at marweeo

ah hahahahahahaha marweeo say n he get star koed owie liek nin teh smrash brows.

ok n den marweeo cum back

ok wat now bum say

we ned to stahpp it f00bling arunde n strat gttin srs kk? krby say

no u bum say

ya u ok say krby

ok so krrby haev no buttoxxx ho2gitouatuver' /s/? luweegee say

ur mom borwser say

ok den luweegee sen dur mom pikmn ouat

ur mom mmm i choose teh uuu u say luweeeggee

ur mom pls halp us escape say luweeeggee

no say ur mom n she poof disspear in smoke

heyyy dat der browserr, shoot dat ryaygfun at the wall n we cin git ouat ov herr kk? bum say

kk den he charge up n teh spray at shdddadddow krby walls

- - - - - palnt poppzzystrar- - - - -

oh grambii my stomch hurt=( sad fayce say shdddadddow jrvy

lol jrby say mk

neway mk say ohey dat rhyme

shiattup neway we shuddd exploiteddd dddis n beat teh carrrp ouata dddat ddder shdddadddow krrrby

no shiadddup seulment je peux utilise le joke 'ddd' shdddadddow krby say

snice wen did u kno fernch say funu

no shiaddup n den shdddadddow krby strat to puke

lol git tis on camra n den we puot it on teh yootoob n git liek 9999999 persteege i mean subcsrbers n teh b rich fawfie say

ok n denm idbus git teh iphone ouat n teh take video

doods less stahp foolin arunde n actually fite funu say

ok dem say all

mk trai to hit galxia baem at teh shdddadddow krby but he slip on pukey eww

ahhhh gross mk sayt

den shdddadddow krby laurgh but den he chokk on puke+=O uh oh honky honk honk

ahhh he say

midbus den use icey braeth on mk n mk freeze status

omg ur so cheep cheep say mk

ur liek jumplufff spammng frikeang sleept powder omgg mk say

ahahaha lrraughhs midbus

BLEHHHH yell shdddadddow krby n he sput ouat browser marweeo luweeeggee bum krby n stralow ouat

uggghh eeewww were' in teh puxke saaay browsr n he git up

\ luk it dat erd bum yell funu n she still stuk in iceberg omg

lolwrtf say krby [my name is boxxy] funu is stahck in icebrg

BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH yell voiceee

n all turn to voice n see midbuss n dat der fawfie wid teh darrrk strrrarrr

yayayay darrrk strrrarrr is nao mine=)0 yayayay honk say fawfie

yayayay say midbus

yayayay say all

yayayay

n den darrrk strrrarrr fly insidde teh bowser mouath

toasters toast b0wsr toasters maerweeo say

football no luweegee say

no

no

no

no

dis aint cd marweeo sheesh say starrr low

wow sum1s a sourpuss bread sheesh bum say

omg stahp refrencing ytps dey r nooo good luweegee say

i wint b stopPING AS itsss so mucho fun mk say

IT BURRRRNSSSS yell funu n teh cold givv hrr hippoythermyeah

wtf i said ytps arrr noooo good say luweegee

no u r hippocrete say shdddadddow krby

only in mushroomkingdom gais krby say

wow ok dat enuff luweegee say

browser izz on teh flooor dying n u gais r mayking meanie boebeanie SLOVENIE jokes u r nooooo good tisk tisk tisk luweeeggee say

ugghghghh say browser n he tri to git up[that's about it;; byeeeeee] omg evrytin hurtts he say

ahahahah tis is s000 awks fawfie say n he rite cuz darma dint b-lng herr in teh stroy dat der gawrsh

midbus pls say fawfie

den midbus slap fawfee n he say fawfie pls

ok

omg sum1 halp me alredy browser sayy

no all say

grambi dammmittt say browser n he starttt hyper venttlatnging

ahhh teh dramaa is killin me sya strrrarrrlow

/sarcassm

wowaww strrrarrrlow is suppperrr sssasssyyy shdddadddow krrrby sssay

lolno den midbus git on top of fawfie n tey pik browser upp n flaiii awey wid fawfies jetpaax

rawr say browser n midbus salllp him

lolwrtf did any1 elsess see dat? shdddadddow krby say

lmfao ya let go aftr him say oder krby n tey both chassses aftr fawfie

ok yolo rite say mk n he fly aftr dem

den strrrarrrlow pik up marweeo n luweegee n strat to fly aftrr mk =hold upp she say

yo wait up lolkk say bum n he use wheely scootr n drive

wrtf wat aboutt meee assssk funu n she still stuk in icerberg-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.- wid fawfie midbus n browser -.-.-.-.-.-.-

wrtf u y kidnappps me=)( honk? say browser

cuz u haev da dark strarrr say midbus n teh sallp browser the harrd=((

ussses ur hed fawfie say

den browser cri=(( waaaah he go

-.-.-.-.-.-.- shdddadddow krby n norm. krby -.-.-.-.-.-.-

sooo krrrby u shud liek visit me in the mirorr worrrlddd sumtiem say shdddadddow krby

ya ttly96 i culd liek call green yellow n red krby n wee can dirnk booze n dtstiff

dddoooddd yah, we culd liek tayke darrrk mind on agen yayayay shdddadddow krby say

ya less do dat brocake=) krrrby sayyy

dddoooddd lolno calll me dddat agggen=))honk say shdddadddow krrrby

-.-.-.-.-.-.- mk strrrarrrlow marweeeo luweegee -.-.-.-.-.-.-

mk slow down n lit strrrarrrlow cath up wid him

yo mk ur teh smexy strrrarrrlow say

ikr say mk n he teh show his gud shtuiff

yo call me ok mk say

it r teh 416-299-6234 say mk

[dint trayyayayay 2 call dat numbahh pls,.., isht teh mayde up]=honkhonkyayaayayay]

gacha say strrrarrrlow

strrrarrrlow pls dis anint da tiem to b hittin on sir mesa knote say lueweegee

yus he waaayayawyayayay ouatttat ur legugeuaugue say marweeo

huehuehuehue 1 cats

-.-.-.-.-.-.- bum -.-.-.-.-.-.-

hahaha tis is teh lngst chaptarr evrr

ya it is it liek 2.5k wrrds say bum

no shiattup n go git funu kk?

oh okie dokey artchokeieiey yayayay n bum turb bak to garrrb funu

bum u r burgr king

bum say wrtf noone calls me brugr king u frikng nubcaik yayayay

-.-.-.-.-.-.- ur mom -.-.-.-.-.-.-

ok we r teh herr say fawfiee hes so cutie cake omg

ok no u r weerd gai git life kk

den evry1else cum

ahahahaha ur 22222223 latee cuz darrrrk starrr alrrredy staleee teh browser piweers fawfie say n he is mean jrk facé

=(( bowserrr sayy n den he sleepy bye

ok lit go kill dat der fawffie

rawrrr go dark bowser n he is bully }:]

say kr by

ok en ter batttle: krby bum funu mk shdddadddow krby marweeo lueweegee vs... fawfiee middboss n teh dddarrrk bowser

dood wtf das not evn fayre sai midbus

ur moms unfair bum say

den shdddadddow krby teh sallllp him cuz kerj bums shadddup ur nit kul sady his

krrrby inhayle n git teh beaam ablity n beam piwwrs hitt dat der mibdus den bum birng teh bollssom cellsit pikmn ouat n teh use scartch on teeh fawfie den mk use match tronado ultaaaah N HE HAVE TEH POOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR raaaaah n he hurtt teh darrrk brrrowserrr by lotsacake

no omg fawfie sayy liek, drak bowsrr shud liek use teh cayge mov tingy dat so cheap omg say fawfie

ok den drak bowserrr use teh move explind in teh abuvv pargarhp

but den bum n funu dint git ouat in tiem n dey git hit by hypr baem oh no=( den dey r deded

yu gais shud prolly watsch teh boss bayttle por inside stroy frismt

hy nu fyare i no git to attk say fgunu den she die yayayayay=)))

ahhahaha larughh mk n he still hayte dat der funu

den midbuss use icyyy teh wind n freeze mk

omg wtf say mk n he mad+(11

den shdddadddow krby... uhhhhhhhmmm wrtf can he do agen/?

nvm

den marweeeo n weegee use teh bro attk n do liek uberhaxor dmg ti drak browserr

ahahaha,.=liek 2 maayteeam r ded alredy dat r teh funneh

lraugh fawfie

no u r ded n den krby inhale fawfie

n den mk turn but he frozen ahahha

no shutup u r bully

kill u ok say drak browsr

ok mk say

n den drak browsrr pawnch flacon dat derr mk n he dededed yayayay

uh ohhhh now jus marweeo bros n the krbys

no u are mom omg stahp

trololol mebe we shud fed dem teh 1ups weegee say

ok s ay mario n he strat teabaggng ded funu

das not wat i ment dumbuttox-.- weege mad omg

ahahah marweeo run awai so now it just u n the krbys say midnub

no shaddup n den krby do uber kiki n teh sen midbusss strar ko

den krby spot ouat dat der fawfie

ewww ur teh gross weegee say n he teh slap krby cuz bad manners r bad n bad krby is bad n h ejrrk facé

no scrooi dis n krby lve

no u cnt wtf omg dem quiters say shdddaddow krby

ok fien i lve to shdddadddow krby say n he go awey wid dat gey krby omg

wtf y lve me alin wreeegee sayser

ahahaha ur tameate lve u r ded fawfie sya

ahhh n den fawfie stab weeegee in chesst n he die

ahahahah we wiiiiin say fawfie n den he high 5 drak bworser

nott yetttttt say browsssr n he git up

n den he eat fawfie n fawfie dai 4evr noooooooo

1vs 1 : bwroser vs drak browrr

ok der punkk we go fayce doowwwn browsr say

der ant enuff room 42 koopass kk? say bowrser

den browsr puncch darrrk bwsfr but dn draj vrowsr grab fisst n teh punch browr in chest

ow wtf say bowser

den drak brswer go in sheel n spin 2 browsr n hit himm

baaawls too youuuuuu say brswer n he teh hurt=((

den bwsr have enuff n cheat engne

omg

den he spam faclon pawnch yesz n he git excellnt yahayayayayay n den he nuke drak bwsrrr

ahhh n den bwsr win yayayay


	26. idk anymor

**colapepsiwars: idk he just duz**

**anon: ikr mey laytst chaptrs r so dull okkie**

**sry gais im stumpd. u can onleh mayke so manny chaptarrs in a troll story.i wint discontnue it butt xpect teh feweer updates**

* * *

dis stroyy is so ded

ddd is bord so unce pon time he te stroy

dear playes i wen to mc dees unce 5 brakedast n den i order big mac ir take 5555 hour den i wen to bak store an i ask wat take so long m den dey slap my face wid a big mac/ like wtff

bno shaddup loszerr dededsede funu say n she giv ddd th pelvic thurst

ohhhhh ya work it gurl ;) say ddd n he is ttly flammbyant fak you

idk

pk

fak i dunno ho2epsodde go

den bum n krby r like ur faaggit n bam tey smak etch oder wid teh fart

i am farticus ok

nit funny-.-

teh nexxy day dey see ddd n dey lik n kiss him cuz who not wan kiss fatt pengin

awe uah ahh ah ah n ddd strat mayking inpproprae sounddaas

her giv u dis tv if do gud tomorrw u fahggits dddsede day

ur a faggit say bimm

den dey open tv n git teh shizty ddd channl

wiw dis suks sonkey balls say kerby

ur mom sucks dinkey balls lololol

ahh scroo it ive lost teh inspration. ho willll  
i git  
it bak =(


End file.
